Lives of the Dead
by Tomiko Kuroki
Summary: I had always despised my life. It was always filled with darkness and sorrow. Had I ever been this way, felt this way and always, always hid in the dark? That question was so naive that I never had to answer it. Perhaps one day, I could be set free. Free. Naru x Mai—Rated T for reasons
1. LivesOTDead :1: Old School Building 1

**Lives of the Dead**

**Chapter 1: The beginning to the never ending**

**I** had always despised my life. Never had I ever cherished it. It was always surrounded by fog, darkness and anger and sadness.

Had I ever been this way before? Had I felt this before? Had I always, _always _hid in the darkness? The answers were so simple that I never had to say it out.

Using my brain was enough. Listening was enough. Seeing things was enough. But. Speaking was _not _enough. I did not find out a reason why it is not. Perhaps; perhaps one day I could.

* * *

December 18, 6:18 AM

Day 1

I rolled down the snowy sidewalks, breathing in the cold and clean air. It felt refreshing.

It's been eight years. Indeed, eight years whilst sitting in this troublesome wheelchair.

Back then when I was eight years old, I had been crashed by a car. But with my mother, she covered me although I had the impact still. It was not a terrible damage for me, only that I had to ride the wheelchair for who knows how long. The doctors couldn't guarantee when my legs could be in use again. It wasn't paralyzed for all that matters.

Although for my mother; she had a full, hard impact from the car.

She had lost consciousness right when she got hit and was taken to the ER immediately. The doctors had said she couldn't make it and I had been crying uncontrollably in the hospital bed for quite of amount of days—how it felt to lose your last, dear relative.

That was when I closed my heart up. Walls stacks on walls as if anyone could break it down. No doubt that I had realized I mainly suffocated myself, but I didn't care.

I didn't care any more.

And you wonder, what had happened to my father? He died when I was four years old. My mother wouldn't talk about it and I didn't mention him ever since. I didn't remember how he looked like either.

Fortunately, my mother gave me a family photo. I was only a baby—right when I was born. My father smiled brightly along with my mother. The photo was the only thing I had cherished and treasured.

Unfortunately when I had been moved in a orphanage, kids wouldn't stop picking on me how I couldn't stand, walk, run or play—I had been enraged and items and toys and furniture flew right up from the floor and started flying around. That was the time when the kids grew afraid of me and wouldn't bother me no more.

I was glad although I hadn't knew one of the bullies had sneaked into the girls bedroom and torn apart my _only _family photo. The one I cherished and treasured with my entire life.

As soon as I found out, I fell out of my wheelchair and slammed my fist into the floor and cried uncontrollably. It was tears of anger and sadness—darkness and sorrow.

Suddenly, whenever I had been angered, items and furniture would fly around the place. It had been continuing and that's when the orphanage had kicked me out, leaving me with a few luggage.

I didn't feel anything when I got thrown out, instead, I felt relieved; relieved to be set free, to feel freedom.

Freedom.

I was lucky to bump into one of my teachers although she wasn't really considered my teacher anymore due to the fact that I had been expelled from the school seeing that I had no money, no relatives.

She was kind enough to take me in until I was thirteen. She grown old and died, I always thanked her whenever I visited the grave.

I had been accepted to a job when I turned fifteen. It payed enough for me to live in an apartment, buy food and clothes. I had always saved up money and had been accepted into a high-class as in for students who are clever high school.

I had been working in that certain job until I had had enough money. When I turned sixteen, I had quit that job seeing that I won't be needing it anymore.

Now back in the present—My name is Taniyama Mai, sixteen years old and is living quite well. I have great knowledge and know plenty of languages, but the main ones are English and Japanese.

I'm a professional ghost hunter who had extra training and who indeeds, sits in a wheelchair.

Although, that was the separate me speaking. My life is not one you want. It's filled with sorrowfulness and darkness.

Everyday is always the same day—in other words, diverse from other people.

Everyday I would wake up, go to school, take a ride down the neighborhood, eat, bath and sleep. It's been repeating continuously and it's getting stressful, but I still remain a blank, empty expression.

I feel dead in the inside. I feel like a zombie who can't see light, but darkness. I feel like tearing up, but only had I known, ran out of tears. My heart was sliced up into pieces, stonified and connected back to each other loosely with a thin string.

My life is indeed, soon going to be over. It is alike to a fragile paper that has been ripped apart although, the progress is halfway.

But, today was different. I knew it would be different.

* * *

December 18, 7:39 AM

As I continued wheeling down the snowy sidewalk, an ice-cream stand caught my eye though it was closed. Ice-cream had always cheered me up. I sighed and continued to roll.

Suddenly, my wheelchair began to shake and wobble nonstop. Finally, the wheelchair stopped immediately and unexpectedly; pushing me out of my seat and landing onto the cold hard snow.

Fortunately, I didn't get any injuries. "Nicely done, Mai! Now, just do what you usually do at home! Pull yourself back up the wheelch—" I trailed off as soon as I saw my wheelchair upside down. I groaned.

_'I guess I should call for help'_ "Somebody! Can somebody give me a hand?" I called out. Too bad. My neighborhood was quiet and empty.

I sighed and lied down helplessly on the freezing snow. I shivered and gently closed my eyes.

After what seemed like hours, a voice spoke. "Are you alright? Do you need any help?" it was a woman's voice. I opened one of my eyes and noticed it was a lady who had red hair and brown eyes. Her lips were covered in red lipstick.

"Finally.." I muttered opening my other eye.

"Excuse me?" the lady said, fixing my wheelchair.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself."

"Oh. Do you need any help getting into the wheelchair?" she asked.

"Yeah. I assume my back is frozen by now," I joked.

She laughed and helped me up into my seat. I sighed in relief. "Thank you for helping."

"No worries!" she replied. "My name is Matsuzaki Ayako! What's yours?"

"Mai. Taniyama Mai." I pushed the snow off of my coat.

"Nice to meet you, Taniyama-san," she said.

"Oh no, call me Mai. I'm more used to that," I slightly smiled. "I suppose I should owe you back. Any requests? Treats?"

"It's alright!—actually, do you know anything about the old school building?" she suddenly asked.

I stared at her and shivered. She seemed to notice and sighed. "I'll bring you there, it'll warm you up a bit." she pushed my wheelchair and walked as I relaxed in my seat.

* * *

"-ai! Mai!" Ayako shook me awake.

I groaned. "What do you want?" I rubbed my eyes, clearing my vision.

"We're here. I'm going in first, alright? I'll see you inside."

"Bu—!" I stopped and realized she had gone in. I sighed. _'How am I suppose to know where they are? Oh Mai, use your brain, idiot!' _

I closed my eyes and concentrated intensely. Pictures started flowing and appearing through my mind and I knew exactly where she was.

"Second floor. How am I going to get there with my wheelchair?"

I wheeled in the building as the floor creaked. The building was so old that it'll collapse today or tomorrow. _'There are no spirits in here either, geez. What are they doing in here? Suiciding?' _I rolled over to the flight of stairs. I stared and groaned. "How am I suppose to get up there?"

Suddenly, I had _the_ perfect idea. "AYAKO~" I chirped out loudly in a sing-song voice.

Then I heard pairs of footsteps hurrying towards me. I grinned, but it faded as soon as I saw a man. He had light brown long hair that's been tied back along with brown warm eyes. I raised an eyebrow when I heard another pair of footsteps hurrying towards me.

Abruptly, Ayako appeared beside him. "Is that your husband?" I asked oh-too-suddenly.

Ayako gasped and blushed like a tomato. The man beside her glared at me before advancing towards me. He stopped in front of me and crouched down to my level.

"And who might you be?" he asked. "Taniyama Mai, correct?"

I nodded. "Who are you? Ayako's husband?" I grinned like a Cheshire-cat again.

I heard him growl and I grinned wider. _'3..'_ he looked up at me and glared. _'2..' _I glanced at Ayako who was blushing furiously. _'1.. SNAP!' _

"NO WAY AM I HER DANG HUSBAND! SHE'S TOO OLD FOR ME! AND ME, I AM HOUSHOU TAKIGAWA! I'M A DAMN MONK!" he snapped. I covered my right ear in order to stop myself from getting deaf.

"If you're a monk, how come you have ha—"

"I desire my hair too much to let it be cut off," he sniffed slightly. I sighed and looked at Ayako.

"I'm a priestess," she said before I could question.

Takigawa snorted. "Like heck you are. You can't even exorcise a ghost!"

I stifled a laugh and watched Ayako's body beginning to shake.

She turned red and whacked his head with her purse. "Like I said, I only perform specific exorcisms!"

I continued to watch them babble and argue. From my perspective, they had acted like a old married couple. I smiled gently before upon hearing two pair of footsteps along with a silent pair of footsteps.

I looked up the stairs and saw a man clad in black. Beside him was a girl that wore a kimono and behind them both was a rather huge and muscular man who had bangs that covered his right eye.

Suddenly, my mind clicked. I recognized the man clad in black. _'Oliver Davis' _I stared at him. I absolutely knew everything about him.

"I don't pay you guys to slack off and argue! Get back to work! Takigawa, I want you to exorcise the room at the end of the hallway on the second floor! Matsuzaki-san, I would appreciate it if you went over what we've searched through! Go, now!" he glared at them.

Takigawa and Ayako gulped before hurrying off upstairs. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" I yelled, but it was too late. They were already gone.

The trio walked towards me and not even a second did Oliver blinked. He continued to stare at me as I remained a blank expression. _'What is his problem?'_

I raised an eyebrow at him before coughing once. "Excuse me, but would you carry me upstairs?" I said. I glanced at the girl beside him, she glared at me although I wasn't affected.

"And why would I do that?" he asked looking down at me.

"Because Matsu— Ayako asked me if I knew anything about this old school building. I am mainly doing my request from her as I owe her from helping me before." I stated calmly.

I heard him sigh and watched him whisper into the taller man's ear. The taller man nodded and shoved his laptop into my arms before reaching out to carry me. I glanced back at my wheelchair and saw Oliver carrying it whilst the girl followed behind.

* * *

The man that had his bangs covered on his right eye placed me back onto my wheelchair as soon as Oliver placed it down. I glanced at the girl again and she rose her head up as her nose stuck up in the air. _'Indeed, she is jealous' _I shook my head in annoyance. _  
_

I noticed Ayako leaning against a wall, reviewing a few papers that she and the team had probably researched through. I sighed and shook my head again.

Oliver glared at me. I smirked. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

He sighed and shut his black book in a snap. "No. But I would appreciate it if you start speaking about this building."

"Wouldn't you introduce yourself first?" I smirked again. _'Oliver Davis, Oliver Davis, you are rude just like what your brother had said'_

"I'm Shibuya Kazuya. The one at the desk is Koujo Lin. The one at the door is Hara Masako. The one who's exorcising downstairs is John Brown," he introduced. "I believe you know the rest."

I nodded. _'Oliver Davis, are you hiding your identity? Lin-san, where have I heard that name.. Oh yes. His guardian' _I slightly coughed and glanced at Ayako once more.

"Are you alright with speaking now?" he said impatiently.

"Yes. Anyhow, firstly I hope you do know that this building will collapse in today or the day after." I started as he raised an eyebrow. I cleared my throat. "Anyway, there has been rumors and ghost stories about this building that's been going all around our school and everyone is having a hard time whether to believe it or not. As for me, I have heard that this building has spirits although I don't believe it."

I wheeled myself towards the window and looked outside of the white and pure snow. I frowned. "There are no presence of spirits either." I mumbled. Unfortunately Masako heard and even herself didn't realize I could sense spirits seeing that she was all hooked up on interrupting.

"I told you, Shibuya-san. There are certainly no spirits in this building." I immediately turned my head around and glared at her. Masako snapped her mouth shut.

"However, this building would soon subside due to the land which is the reason that caused all the inconveniences. I beg of you guys to leave today or the earliest at tomorrow, which ever." I looked at Oliver. "Especially you."

"Is this _your _perspective of all the things or just some foolish ideas?" he narrowed his eyes at me. "Or has your brain lost cells that you have _no _idea what you're talking about?"

I clenched my fists beside me and bit my lip. _'How dare he speak like that towards me' _I cleared my throat once again and looked at him. "I _certainly _know what I am talking about otherwise I wouldn't had spoken about it. Believe me or not, it is from _my _perspective and it _is _some points of ideas that would make you wary," I spoke. "And I don't want anyone to get into an accident."

Lin stared at Oliver as if he wanted him to believe me. Then he glanced at me before returning to his laptop. "Mai, was it? I'll believe you in one condition," he said. I nodded at him to continue. "I'll believe you if you could prove your point that _this _building does have land subsidence otherwise I won't let you off the hook."

I gaped, but quickly covered it with my hand. I took a deep breath as I glanced at Ayako again. She had fell asleep. "And how would I be able to? There is only a day left for me to prove my point. But if you wish for me to, I suppose I would have to comply," I said as I wheeled myself out the door. "I'll start now. And please know that I do take my time." I smirked.

* * *

December 18, 1:16 PM

I sighed. I had wished that I didn't obey him. But it was great to do some work other than sitting around at home all day. I stretched and yawned before taking my cellphone out.

I searched through my friends list and stopped at 'Eugene.' I pressed the button as I heard some constant beeping.

"Hello?" he said. I smiled.

"Hey! How are you doing?" I asked, sliding my fingers along the spine of books. I had been searching for a certain one, but unfortunately luck wasn't on my side.

"Fine." he answered. "How about you?"

"I'm beat! I've been in the public library for exactly six hours." I spoke. Suddenly, a book caught my eye. I slowly took it out and stared at the title.

_'The 100 Year Old School Building' _I smirked.

"What? Why?"

"Because of your damn brother. I met him." I said oh-too-suddenly.

"Explain!" he demanded through the phone.

"Sorry! I'll visit you at five an' I'll explain! I have no time! See ya!" I hung up, cutting him off. "Sorry, Gene. I have to do a lot of work and searching right now." I stared at my phone before wheeling towards the librarian desk.

* * *

December 18, 4:19 PM

I stretched and reviewed what I had researched and written. So far, I had a stack of paper that proved my point.

_'A hundred years ago during World War III, the old school building had not been built at that time. It was an area that had been bombed so far down in the ground that water leaked through from a 'considered' river. After the war, the enormous opening was made as a fit water well. But as ten years passed, builders had built the old school building right exactly on the water well. _

_'The building was considered old seeing that the roof always seem to collapse and the wood on the floor creaks and is weak. Soon enough, it was happening more frequently and was signed as a 'KEEP OUT.' _

_'The roof had not murdered anyone so far, but injured people severely. As soon as the news released it, almost everyone in Tokyo, Japan heard a rumor it was haunted. Some didn't believe it and went into the old school building, but as soon as they walked in, luck was not with them. Above them, the second floor wood fell onto the humans that walked in. Fortunately, they did not die either. The impact wasn't as dangerous as the people predicted._

_'Suddenly, the builders who built the school building announced that it was certainly the water well's doing. Almost nearly five thousand people who lived in Tokyo, Japan believed it was._

_'The builders were not at fault, but the water well itself. Someone managed to get a few builders to build a water well seeing that the enormous hole itself is dangerous to leave it open._

_'Twenty years later, the rumor about the old school building was gone except the high school building near it still had its rumors. After, nobody knew what had happened and no one had reported since.'_

"This is nicely done. Great work, Mai!" I praised myself. I grinned and stapled the necessary papers together and left the library.

I fixed my turquoise scarf and continued to roll down the road to the old school building. Suddenly, I found myself staring at my watch. "Oh damn! I'm going to be late for Gene!" I immediately wheeled myself faster to the old school building.

* * *

"Here's the evidence to prove my point. Certainly, I did not make this up," I calmly said. I blinked at Oliver thrice as he read what I've written.

I looked around and realized everyone had gathered. Ayako and Takigawa looked like they were going to pass out in seconds, John sat in a perfect posture, Masako held her nose up high as if she was still jealous and Lin continued to type on his laptop.

Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked at Oliver and met him staring directly at me. "So, you believe my point?" I said.

"Somehow, you've kind of wrote _out of sentence_. I was only hoping for you to write a short piece of paper that would only show _why _you believe it has land subsidence," he said as he threw the stapled paper onto the table harshly.

I sighed. "Well, it's still got quite the evidence! I have to hurry on now. See ya and remember to leave tomorrow!" I wheeled out of the room. "Damn him for wasting my time!" I mumbled.

**Alright, there goes Chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it. As for the next chapter, I'll figure something out.**


	2. LivesOTDead :1: Old School Building 2

**Lives of the Dead**

**Chapter 2: Insistence, collapsing, a job!?**

December 18, 7:16 PM

**"A**nd that's how I ended up at the library after meeting him." I explained. Gene sighed.

_'Damn, he must be getting tired of the hospital seeing that he's been staying for one and a half years' _I thought as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is something wrong?" he suddenly asked, snapping me out of my inner thoughts.

"Of course not. I was just thinking about something.." I trailed off. I wheeled towards the window as I watched the snow falling down. "You know, my initial impression of your brother was narcissistic and egotistical."

He smiled after I wheeled back towards him. "Noll hadn't been like that when he was younger. He was a lot more outgoing and emotionable though he was still unsociable from those days," he said.

"Naru." I suddenly said. Gene immediately turned his eyes at me as if he was confused from what I said. "Naru, short for narcissistic." I smirked.

He chuckled. "Amusing nickname, very thoughtful of you. I hadn't thought about that though I had knew him longer than you."

"Well I certainly have great knowledge, like I had said to you."

"Yes, of course. But I am greatly stronger than you, remember that."

"I'll keep that in mind. As for you and Naru—"

"Wait for a few more months. I'll ask you when to tell him you know about our background," he interrupted. "I don't want him going insane or knocking me out."

I nodded. "If you're alright now, I'll be heading back towards the old school building."

"Yes, yes. Be careful though and make sure Noll doesn't disobey your orders."

I smirked and left.

* * *

December 18, 8:24 PM

Before arriving at the old school building, I had bought two bags of hot lunch for the team. I had thought they were hungry as they probably had not had lunch yet.

As I wheeled inside the old school building, it was fully dim as if the power had gone out although it was the light bulbs itself that were broken.

"AYAKO!" I chirped out. It was like repeating the same thing over again; similar to deja vu I suppose.

I heard light footsteps down the staircase. "Mai? What are you doing here?" I heard a younger girl's voice. Definitely not Ayako's.

"Masako?" I said. I wheeled towards where the staircase was—fortunately I remembered where it was otherwise I would've been long gone.

"Yes, it's me or are you supposedly dense?" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I huffed—which was quite rare to see and catch. "As if I was dense, I'm highly more knowledgeable than you!" I smirked. Suddenly, I remembered about the lunch. "I had bought lunch for you guys since I thought you guys would be hungry."

"I am much appreciated though we had had lunch already. We won't be needing that, you can take it or throw it in the trash."

"Hmm, then what's that noise coming from?" I pointed out oh-too-suddenly.

Indeed, there was a loud growling noise coming from Masako. She blushed slightly and covered her face with her sleeve. "Fine, I give up! We _might've_ not eaten."

I cleared my throat. "Then could you help me and bring another person down? I wish to go to the second floor."

"You believe I could carry you myself? Either you are merely insane or just trying to kill me." she glared.

"I don't remember asking you to _carry_ me, I remember asking you to bring another person down—such as Takigawa or Ayako," I stated.

She pouted and hurriedly walked back up the stairs before returning with Takigawa. He reached out and carried me as Masako struggled lifting my wheelchair up the stairs.

* * *

I watched everyone as they ate their food, not including Naru or Lin as they were continuing to work.

Suddenly, a book caught my eye from the front desk. I rolled over to it and before I could touch it, it was snatched away right in front of my eyes.

I looked over to my right and saw Naru holding it, glaring directly at me as if he was actually glaring right into my soul.

I smirked. "Oh, so the great narcissistic has a diary? Or does it have a pornographic magazine inside the book?"

After I had spoke, everyone choked on their food before laughing uncontrollably. I had swore I saw a hint of amusement land on Lin's face though when I returned to look at Naru, he was glaring colder at me. I gulped. Bad idea.

He cleared his throat. "Do you have personal items?" I nodded slowly, trying to figure where he's getting at. "Then wouldn't you had had snatched it away if someone or someone you _don't _trust touch it?" I nodded again. "There's your answer. Privacy, Mai. Or either you probably had not learned that yet." he smirked.

My eye twitched before I slowly wheeled myself to get a glass of water. "I don't see why you have anything to hide, Naru. In other words, there _aren't _anything to hide, correct? I don't imagine yourself being the type who has diaries themselves. But then again, I don't want to pry into _your _personal life." I spoke. _'Which is considerably true since I know all about you already' _

Naru froze at the mention of his new nickname. _'Perhaps I struck the man surprisingly' _

"What did you say?" he suddenly asked. _'I assume I should play pretend now, let the games begin'_

"Huh?" I asked too-innocently that he may had seen through it.

"What did you _just _call me?" he harshly asked again. I mentally smirked—it was certainly amusing that the great narcissist was getting all fired-up.

"Naru, short for narcissistic!" I grinned as I watched his shoulders relax. Then I moved my attention to the others, spectating them as they chuckled. I had held my glass of water more firmly.

"Naru—such a humorous nickname." Takigawa spoke.

"Of course it is! Very heartening." Ayako agreed.

"Well, I suppose he is a a bit narcissistic.." Masako slowly said as she gazed at Naru. John laughed nervously—obviously not wanting to take part of the conversation.

"Hum.." I slowly sipped the water. "Naru, I believe it's time for you to pack up—there aren't many events happening other than rapping sounds, ceilings cracking and falling and items or chairs being shook madly, which is the cause from land subsidence."

"I'll see." Naru replied, oddly gazing at the monitors.

"Nar—" I got interrupted by Lin.

"There are rapping noises on third floor—furthest room on the left, No—Naru."

"Takigawa, Matsuzaki-san, check it out. But don't enter the room for safety." Naru ordered. Takigawa and Ayako nodded before leaving the base.

"Naru! This building would collapse soon! Hurry up and pack or else—!" I suddenly stopped. _'I can't tell him; I can't tell him yet' _I frowned.

"Or else?" Naru said. _'Damn' _

"Or else you want to get into an accident that may lead to death or severe injuries.." I mumbled. Unfortunately he had heard it clearly.

"I don't like people caring about me and I don't remember asking you—_a stranger_ to take care of my workers." he calmly said. "Now if you're done babbling, leave."

"Bu—!"

"No buts, Mai. Leave." he returned to his files.

I sat there, staring at him as if he really wanted to risk his life for a stupid building.

For a moment, I felt really worried. I felt as if I wanted to talk back at him. I felt as if I should persuade him. But it wasn't my job to take care of people who I had _just _known today. I sighed. I _had _to persuade him otherwise Gene would never forgive me.

"Naru, I know that you want to finish this_ 'case.' _But would you risk your life for the _most idiotic_ thing ever? It's not similar to saving someone's life; not similar to rescuing someone dear to you! This building _was _suppose to have a deadline! If you really want to solve this case, then let me handle it and you leave.

"I'll assure you I'll give you your pay from the principal. Please, just leave and don't risk your life in this hazardous place," I said. I was getting angrier on each word I had said and tried to calm myself otherwise my PK would get out of control.

"Are you begging me? Otherwise, it's not working." Naru shot back. I clenched my fists as my nails dug into my palms _so _deep that it dripped blood out—oozing onto the wooded-floor.

Unfortunately everyone had noticed it and froze wide-eyed. "If I say leave,_ leave_! I don't want people getting into harmful accidents because of this fatuous building! I'll continue it for _you _if _you_ want to succeed it!" I harshly insisted. _'Yes, I'll only continue it for you because of your brother'_

Suddenly, everything in the room began to shake as they flew right up and started flying around. Everyone huddled up into one corner, minus Lin and Naru. They were merely shocked than afraid. "Naru! What are you doing!?" Lin shouted.

"It's not me!" Naru yelled back.

_'Calm down Mai, this en't something to get frustrated at' _I took deep breaths as everything landed back onto the floor with a loud _'boom.' _

Suddenly the door was yanked open. "What was that!?" Takigawa said in in-and-out breaths.

"Nothing of your concern," Naru said, returning to his files. Thankfully everything, especially the monitors landed back safely in the same exact spot.

"Of course it is _my _concern! I_ just _heard a loud noise here and thought it was one of you who had been injured!" Takigawa went further and sat down onto one of the chairs that were lined up against the wall.

"And do you see _anyone _injured?"

"No."

"Get back to work then."

I sighed and plopped my back onto the back of my seat. "For me to lose my temper like that.." I mumbled. Luckily no one had heard.

"Pack up. We're leaving." Naru suddenly said. Everyone looked at him with curiosity in their eyes. "The building is going to collapse soon. If you don't want to leave, then you may stay and get in an accident." he threw his files onto the table.

"N-no! We didn't mean by that! I didn't think you give in so easily, Shibuya." John said as he grabbed a empty folded large box.

He smirked and walked towards the door before pausing. "Pack up the equipment and place them into the back of the van. Lin, follow me."

Lin got up and walked out behind him. I sighed and looked back towards his employees. _'I guess I should leave as well' _I wheeled out towards the door.

"I actually wonder what Naru is doing.." I muttered.

Just as I had said that, I heard murmuring through a room which was a door that was ajar next to me. I wheeled closer to it and opened it slightly more.

And there, I saw Lin with Naru speaking about something—I wheeled in more and luckily they still weren't aware of me.

"Who do you think did it?" Lin said.

"Obviously Mai. She was the one who spoke."

"And the blood dripping from her palms—"

"Pain always distracts the body's frustration and work."

"I had been curious; why does Mai _care_ about us? It is very unlikely for a stranger to care about a person who they had _just _met hours ago."

"I have no word in it. Perhaps I should discover her a bit more. And of course, I should probably hire her seeing that she may be useful in to finding Gene."

I wide-eyed. _'So he's going to use me? How impolite of him' _

Suddenly, my wheelchair accidentally rolled into the door; making it bump into the door that was ajar. They turned their attention towards the sound and found me—obviously listening to _part_ of their conversation.

"What are_ you _doing here?" Naru glared hard at me.

"Nothing, nothing at all.. Just looking around.." I nervously laughed. _'They won't believe that!' _

"Mai, as far as I had known you, you are a terrible liar." Lin and Naru advanced towards me as I backed up my wheelchair.

"Ahem. Yes, of course. Well, if you'll excuse me now." I wheeled out of the door hurriedly. I was panicking. Yes, the Mai, myself, me was _panicking_. Had I ever panicked before? I have no clue at all, but part of me says I had before—probably I hadn't felt it.

"Mai. Whatever you heard, don't tell anyone." Naru said loudly after I was in front of the stairs. _'Ha, as if I would ever tell anyone.. Now Mai, how do you get down these silly stairs that are, in reality, teasing me?' _

I gulped as I squinted down in the dark at the flight of stairs. It was quite a distance.

"What _should_ I do? What _can_ I do?" I said with a slight worry in my voice.

"What_ can _you do?" I heard a male's voice. "Maybe you can ask one of us to carry you down." I jumped a bit and turned my head to the left. It was Takigawa.

"Well.."

"Well, it obviously doesn't hurt to rely on us." he said grabbing me out of the wheelchair.

"Takigawa, I would appreciate it if you didn't just _snatch_ me." I shifted a bit as he walked down the steps slowly.

"Oi! You didn't answer so I grabbed you!" he said. "And call me Bou-san! It's a nice nickname for me."

"Alright, _Bou-san. _I believe you should let me down onto the floor and get the wheelchair seeing that I won't be able to move without it."

"What a sharp mouth you have, geez." he dragged himself up the stairs. I gazed at him as he returned with the wheelchair. He pulled me up and sat me on the wheelchair.

"Thanks. Hopefully I'll meet you guys again." I smirked, wheeling out of the building.

* * *

December 19, 9:08 AM

The alarm clock beeped constantly and soon I wanted to smash it and throw it out of my window. Fortunately, I did not. As for me, I slammed my hand down lazily onto the alarm clock eventually making it fall down onto the carpeted floor.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Geez, you lousy alarm clock!" I said. I relied on my hands and forearms and dragged myself into my wheelchair and picked up the alarm clock.

It was blinking red _'9:08 AM.' _I froze and realized I was late for school. I threw my alarm clock somewhere in my room and wheeled myself to the closet to get my school uniform and bag.

I pushed myself into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before washing my face. I hurriedly dressed myself into the school uniform and grabbed my bag before hurrying out the door to the kitchen to snatch a piece of plain bread.

Hastily, I wheeled myself towards the school and as soon as I arrived, the gate behind me closed just in time. I sighed in relief that I had made it.

I was_ very _glad until I rolled in my homeroom.

"Mai, detention!" the teacher scolded me. I groaned—making every student chuckle.

"Not again.." I pouted and wheeled towards my desk.

"The teacher says that if you be late every time, everyone in this homeroom would have to do a pop quiz!" Keiko said.

"That's even worse."

"As long as you wake up earlier, it's fine."

* * *

I was getting tired by every second the clock ticked. I gazed at it boredly—_'Hurry up already.. I want to head back ho_—'

"Taniyama Mai from homeroom B-2, there is a call waiting for you in the office. Please get there immediately." the announcement snapped me out from my thoughts.

"I'll be leaving for the day then, sensei!" I hastily wheeled out of the classroom. I heard laughter and a growl before I left.

When I arrived at my principal's office, he gave me the phone before leaving to give me privacy.

"Hello?" I said in a odd pace.

"Is this Mai?" the person from the phone said.

"What do you think? And what do_ you _think you're doing, Naru—calling to my school during class time?" I huffed.

"I was thinking of giving you a fee. But if you don't want it, it's fine. I can give it to the charity."

_'Damn him and his rude mouth! But then again, why is he paying me?' _I wrinkled my nose.

"Why are you giving me a fee? I had done nothing except for the job of giving details and ideas."

"I assume right now I should say, _'You rescued me and my workers,' _but since I am such a cold-hearted man; I say you _insisted_ me and my workers to leave before the building had collapsed."

"The building collapsed?" I rolled over to the large window behind the principal's desk. It had, indeed, collapsed. Half of it had sunk down whilst the other half was struggling to stay up. "Oh." I ended dumbly.

"Mai, does your school let you have part-time jobs?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. They do actually."

"If you would like, I am simply offering you a job. You would be doing office work such as filing for me."

_'So he __is__ going to use me! But this may make things easier_—_'_

"Sure, yes. I'll accept the job!" I gave an awkward smile to myself.

"Alright. Then after school, I would like you to go to..."

**There's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if it's shorter than usual.**

**Anyway, there may be a few mistakes and I hope it doesn't affect the story much. As for Mai.. She would finally work for Naru now!**


	3. LivesOTDead: Eugene and Mai's Past

**Lives of the Dead**

**Chapter 3: Gene and Mai's Past**

August 9, _'2000'_ 2:14 PM

**W**heeling down an empty bridge, I gazed at the sky. It was gloomy, grey and cloudy. I sighed. "The sky certainly knows what I'm feeling, huh?"

Finally, I looked ahead of me. I realized there was another person walking down the sidewalk. Suddenly, I saw headlights behind the person—it was zooming towards him. Or her.

I wheeled faster and now I could see that the person was clearly a male. I watched the red car zoom rapidly behind him that I couldn't speak and—

_'BANG!'_

I wide-eyed and witnessed the person that got hit by the car. I was so jittery that I couldn't form any words or emotions. I began to wheel towards him until the person who drove the red car got out. It was a woman.

She walked closer to the person as I backed away a bit. Suddenly, she screamed and ran back inside her car. Abruptly, she ran over him once more and got out of the car again—dragging a large bag with her.

When she was near the person—who she crashed, she stuffed him inside the large bag and securely wrapped it tight. The woman began dragging it back towards her car and I knew what she was up to.

_'She's going to drown him!' _I suddenly wheeled faster. "There's a lake nearby! I know it, I know it!" I was panicking.

All at once, the car zoomed off towards where I was heading off to. I had hoped she had not seen me though it seemed like luck was with me.

I wheeled faster and faster seeing that I had to rescue the person. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "Why didn't I think of that faster!?" I scolded myself as I continued to push myself hastily before taking my cellphone out.

Dialing the police, I told them where the woman was heading towards. They told me not to worry and that they'll be there immediately. I sighed and continued to wheel quicker than ever.

Then, it was suddenly downhill from the bridge. I gulped. "Mai, pray that you won't fall from the wheelchair!" I pushed myself off the top and the wheelchair began rolling down so swiftly that I couldn't speak or form a scream at all.

I squeezed my eyes shut and held the arm of the chair so tightly that I was positive it'll break. Suddenly, the wheelchair slowed down and I peeked one of my eyes open.

* * *

Looking around and ended up staring at the red car the woman rode on, it was parked awkwardly beside the sidewalk. I rolled inside the forest and noticed a large lake in the middle of the trees. As I continued to observe around, I saw the woman dragging the bag towards the lake.

"Stop! You there!" I suddenly yelled out and wheeled towards her. She paused and wide-eyed at me before continuing to pull the bag faster towards the lake. "I said stop!" I yelled out once more.

While I was near her, we both heard the sirens. The woman stopped what she was doing and pulled a gun out before pointing it towards me. "Y-You! You will pay for what you've done!" she said in a crazy manner.

I held my breath as I heard a loud 'bang' that could possibly, _possibly_ be a gun. Everything seemed so slow and suddenly the pain was there. I looked down at my left arm and it was bleeding rapidly. "You little!" I cringed and squeezed the living hell out of my arm.

"Put your hands up!" I heard a voice. I looked back and saw over five polices behind me. I let out a breath of relief and breathed so slow that I thought I was going to faint.

Faint.

It was a word that causes heart attacks to certain people. But I was not afraid of it. I was lot focused on the person that got hit by the car—and is almost near its death.

The woman shook her head so stiff and swift before shooting thrice at the polices. Fortunately, none of them got shot seeing that they dodged. I knew that the police were going to shoot her. I continued to wheel closer to the body in the bag.

"Is there an ambulance?" I weakly said at the police.

"Yes!" one of them said before shooting at the woman. My eyes immediately went towards her; her abdomen and leg were bleeding rapidly. She fell onto her knees and cringed at her wounds.

Three policemen ran towards her and kicked the gun out of her hand before handcuffing her. I sighed in relief.

I rolled closer to the bag and weakly unwrapped it. "Let us do the work, we'll need to treat your arm," a police woman said. I nodded and smiled weakly before fainting.

* * *

August 10, _'2000' 5:57 PM_

Slowly, my eyes opened to a pure and white room. I looked around and saw a rather large window beside me. I looked over to my other side and noticed there was an IV stuck in my arm.

My ears slowly heard the beeping noise and I knew it was the heart monitor.

Suddenly, I sat upright and saw a man and a woman push me back on the bed. "Careful, there is no hurry," the man said.

"What about the person? The woman? And what happened to me?" I swiftly said before sitting back up slowly.

"Calm down. We'll tell you everything," the woman said. I nodded and relaxed back onto the pillow. "Ahem, now that you're awake fully, we're going to ask you a few questions before telling you everything." I nodded at her to continue.

"My name is Watanabe Rin and I'm a policemen along with this man, Yamada Daisuke," she started. "First, can you please tell us your name?"

"Nnn.." I gazed at the window. _'What's my name? Oh right, Mai'_ "Mai. Taniyama Mai." I looked back at them.

"Alright, Taniyama-san, do you remember what had happened yesterday during two-fourteen in the afternoon?" Daisuke said.

"Yes," I said a bit too quick.

"May you please summarize it for us, in your perspective?"

I nodded and summarized it to them, along with my hands which showed a few movements of pictures.

"Okay. Taniyama-san, do you exactly know who the woman and the man was?" the police asked.

"No.. But seeing that the woman was going to murder the man, I thought of rescuing him instead of sitting there." I said. "Is the man okay?"

"Yes, the man is alright—he's resting right now, right next to your room." the man said. "Anyhow, now that we're done asking questions—Rin, would you care to explain what had happened after she fainted?"

Rin sighed. "Fine. After you had fainted, the ambulance took you and the man in. As for the woman, she was placed in a hospital prison room," she started. "Anyway, the doctors said that the man was going to make it and that if we hadn't brought him sooner, he'd die.

"As for you.. You're fine and all except for your arm and the doctors repaired your wheelchair seeing that it was all broken and dirty. They said they knew that you cherished the wheelchair you had ever since.. I'd rather not bring it up, surely it is a depressing past for you.

"Anyway, the woman is fine as well. She's an old psychopath that the police lost track of in the past months. Seeing that you helped us, the leader of our group is going to repay you." she said with a hint of jealousy.

"Tell your leader I don't want to be repaid." I said.

"But our leader insists so," Daisuke said.

"Still, I don't want to."

"Alright. Now that we're done speaking, we hope you get a good rest." Rin interrupted and bowed before leaving.

"Good bye, Taniyama-san." Daisuke bowed and left. I sighed.

_'I want to see the man..' _

Suddenly, the door opened. I looked at it and noticed it was a nurse. "Hello there, darling." she said.

"Hi." I replied.

"How do you feel right now?" she said as she fixed the IV and other stuff that I am not clear with.

"I feel fine. Can I meet the man next to my room?" I asked.

"Oh, Eugene? He's resting right now."

"His name is Eugene?" I said.

"Yes, yes. You can visit him in a hour." I nodded and shrunk in my bed. "Aww, don't get upset. You need your rest as well." the nurse said. I puffed my cheeks out and sighed. "Well, rest well now, alright? I'll retrieve your wheelchair and come here again." she bowed and left.

I sighed once again and shifted in my bed a bit. Slowly, my eyes closed.

* * *

I groaned and yawned. I opened my eyes and realized it was night. I looked at the clock directly across from me; _'10:29 PM'_

I looked over at the lamp that was the only light source which made me sat upright. Suddenly, I realized my wheelchair was beside me. It looked clean, new and repaired. I smiled.

I dragged myself onto the wheelchair and slipped the slippers into my feet before wheeling out my room.

"Which room is his?" I looked at both hallways. "Darn the doctors for not making a name tag for his room!" I sighed and rolled towards left. I opened the door slightly and saw a man with black hair and pale skin on the bed, resting. I smiled. _'This is him'_

I rolled in and gently closed the door behind me. I wheeled closer to the man and stopped beside his bed. "Geez, you should owe me back seeing that I almost risked my life for you." I puffed my cheeks out and sighed.

Suddenly, his hand twitched as his blue-grey eyes slowly opened. "Ah, you're awake finally." I grinned. "I had thought you went into REM."

"Where am I?" he asked oh-too-suddenly. My grinned disappeared and I sighed.

"You're in the hospital."

"Why am I in the hospital?" he looked over at me. "And who are you?"

"You're in the hospital because you got ran over twice and almost got thrown in the lake if I had not saved you," I said in amusement. "And I'm Mai. Taniyama Mai."

"Why are you here?" he blinked thrice.

"Because I got injured and I wanted to see how you're doing."

"Oh." was all he said. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Here, let me explain the entire story to you seeing that you _still _don't get it." I said.

So I explained the entire story to him which took more than a hour seeing that he kept interrupting and asking—why, when, what, how and all those curious words.

"Do you get it now?" I said as I yawned.

"Yes." he sat upright. I puffed the pillow and placed it behind his back. "Although, why did you save me? I'm a stranger and might as well a criminal."

I laughed and grinned. "Even if you're a stranger or a criminal, I would still save you. And really, I almost risked my life for you."

"You _almost _risked your life on a stranger?" he said.

"Is that a problem?" I asked and wheeled towards the window. I pulled the curtains open as the moonlight lit the room.

"Risking your life to a stranger," he grinned. "Sounds like you're merely crazy."

"Hey!" I said and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Can you tell me why you're sitting on a wheelchair? In other words, you said you only got shot on your left arm, but you didn't get injured on your legs," he said.

I sighed. "I sat in a wheelchair ever since I was eight. I got crashed, but my mother covered me. I still had the impact although not as hard as my mother. The doctors couldn't guarantee when I could use my legs again. As for my mother, she died." I said in grief.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have brought it up." he said.

I put my hand up and smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'm not affected as much anymore. I don't mind bringing it up."

"If you say so." he said and shifted a bit. "Well, it's nice talking to you.. Taniyama?"

I laughed heartedly. "Taniyama is my last name and Mai is my first name. Well, since you weren't born in Japan, I suppose you wouldn't know. Anyway, would you mind telling me your entire name?"

"I apologize. My name is Eugene Davis—Gene for short or a nickname."

"Nice to meet you Gene." I said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mai." he said. I laughed and he grinned.

After my laughter had faded, I held a serious expression on. "Where is your family, Gene?"

"Oh. They're in England, I came here by myself actually," he said. He looked at his hands as if they were interesting.

"You came here by yourself? Why?" I turned my head sideways in a curious manner.

"I came here to observe.. You won't get it." he stopped.

"Yeah, I won't get it if you won't explain it to me," I huffed. "Explain please."

"Fine, if you insist. I came here to observe Shinto-style exorcisms."

"Why did you come here by yourself here, though? I mean, isn't there a guardian here with you? You don't seem like you're old enough to come here." I said.

"Lin was stuck with Oliver and my parents wouldn't allow me to go so I snuck here by myself," he said as he stuck his lips out. I smiled.

"You're quite stubborn aren't you?"

"Maybe." he grinned.

"Who is Lin and Oliver?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Lin is hired to-be our teacher who taught Oliver and I how to control our psychic energy. Oliver is my twin brother, who's nicknamed Noll." he said. "Anyway, you won't get this stuff. It's for paranormal investigators, psychic researchers, ghost hunters and other things."

"Oh, I do know these things. I'm a ghost hunter." I smiled proudly. He immediately turned his head and gazed at me.

"You are?" he said. "What abilities or skills do you have then?"

"I have latent ESP, I can Astral Project and experience people's deaths or get third-person view and watch their death. I have PK as well as having a extremely great intuition." I said. For a moment, he looked shocked, but regained his composure. "Although I can barely use my PK seeing that I would lose conscious afterwards. I would be extremely dehydrated, starved and get anemic as well as low on energy meaning that there _could_ be a chance I'll die." I finished.

"Noll would lose conscious and a case of heart failure if he uses his PK without channeling the psychic power to me," he said sadly. "But as long as I'm alive, he's fine." he smiled.

"Yeah, thank me for rescuing your life." I stretched.

"Yes, indeed. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled. "By the way, would you care to tell me Oliver's personality and attitude?"

"So in other words, you're trying to say you're interested in him?" he joked. I blushed and glared at him. "Alright, alright! Geez. Anyway, Noll is quite unsociable. He doesn't show much emotions and is cold to others. He's also the sarcastic one too." he said.

"Would I be able to meet him?" I said.

"If he visits Japan, then yes. I'm positive he's coming here since he had probably seen my death—well, just injured severely."

"And?"

"And he's going to search for my body. Certainly, Lin's going with him seeing that he's sort of like our guardian."

"Oh." I dumbly said. "What happens if I meet your brother?"

"Don't tell him a thing. Pretend you don't know about him and greet him like you have never known him." he said.

"Why not? I mean, he's here to search for your body although you're alive—in the hospital and you're going to make him go through a difficult journey." I raised an eyebrow.

He smirked. "I'm making him go through a difficult journey because he could perhaps meet a loving, warm-hearted girl."

"How awkward could this get?" I said and wrinkled my nose.

"Well, possibly he would meet a girl like you. Or perhaps it _could _be you." he grinned.

"S-Stop joking like that, Gene!" I blushed and slapped him on the shoulder again.

"Anyway, the real reason why I'm making him go through a tough journey is because I'd like to see him how he could hold himself up without me. Really, he's been sticking with me like glue ever since we grew up together." he said in a rather solemn-voice.

"Oh. Well, maybe he really doesn't want to let you—his twin brother go. Relatives are rather very dear to us so we stick to them like glue until we meet our ends," I said. "But if you were to die only, he could mourn for your death for eternity."

"I definitely hope he doesn't mourn for my death for eternity. But that won't happen seeing that I'm not dead." he smirked and I laughed.

"You know, it's quite weird for me to laugh now seeing that I hadn't laughed in forever," I said.

"Then continue to laugh."

"Not unless the person is dear to me." I smiled as he smiled back.

**There's Chapter 3 as known as Gene and Mai's past. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I apologize that I can't post as much chapters as usual seeing that I am sick. ):**


	4. LivesOTDead :2: The Doll House 1

**Lives of the Dead**

**Chapter 3: The Doll House I**

December 20, 11:28 AM

Day 1

**S**itting on the wheelchair in front of a house, Naru came up beside me. "This house looks stunning." I said to no one particular as Naru walked towards the front double-door. I wheeled up behind him.

He knocked thrice and the door slowly opened. There stood our client, Morishita Noriko. "You must be Shibuya Kazuya," she said.

Naru nodded as Noriko-san gestured us to come in. "Please come in." she said.

"Excuse me for intruding," I said and aimlessly wheeled in.

"Don't worry about it." she said and we followed her down a lit corridor.

* * *

"Please have a seat." she said, gesturing at the sofa. Naru nodded whereas I observed around the living room. "I apologize for dragging you guys to my house."

Nodding, she started introducing. "This is my sister-in-law Kana," she motioned towards her left at Kana. "And this is my niece, Ayami." she gently touched her shoulders.

"Furthermore, my brother is currently overseas on business which makes us the only ones in this house." Naru slightly nodded.

Anyhow, three days ago, Morishita Noriko came by to our office to request an investigation at her house.

She had said there were strange things happening in their house—such as the furniture shakes all of a sudden, the walls make knocking sounds although there weren't anyone there and the doors open and close by themselves even if they shouldn't.

"Although, things have been stranger." she hesitantly continued.

"Anyway, who is in charge here?" Kana harshly interrupted. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"That would be me," Naru calmly took a step forward. "Shibuya Kazuya."

"_You _are?"

"Is there an issue?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"N-No." she stuttered. "Alright, let's just get this over with. Is this house really being caused by ghosts?"

"We do not know yet. Thus, it is our job to find out."

* * *

After we had finished setting the base up and placing the equipment in, the team plopped down onto a sofa minus Naru, Lin, Masako and John out. John and Masako would be arriving the day after.

"Naru, I bet it's a poltergeist's doing despite the furniture's shaking and all those mysterious things," I said challengingly.

"It may be though I cannot be so sure of your point." he replied without looking at me making my eye twitch in annoyance. "Takigawa and Matsuzaki-san, interview Kana-san and see if there are details that may be useful. Mai, I would appreciate if you would have a chat with Ayami."

Bou-san saluted as Ayako huffed. I sighed at their childishness even if it was amusing. _'But they should take one more step together' _I wheeled out of the base and down the hallway. "Too bad I can't go up the stairs," I mumbled on the way. "Although why am I not heading back to base?"

Stopping in front of the staircase to the second floor, I groaned and slapped my forehead quite painfully and flinched. "Damn narcissist."

I wheeled back towards the base and as soon as I had appeared in front of the doorway, Naru turned towards me and glared. "Do you need anything?" he harshly asked.

"Yes. May I borrow Lin-san for a bit?" I said and glanced at Lin. Noticing his face had darkened, it slightly made me furrow my eyebrows.

"Is he in need of something?" he said, throwing a folder onto a table.

"Yes although it is none of your business to put it frankly," I wheeled over to Lin and wrapped my arm around his before pulling him out of his chair—in return made it descend.

Lin had to slouch quite an amount to my height level. _'Perhaps he's in an uncomfortable position'_ I slightly smiled and unwrapped my arm from his before grabbing his cuff in my hand. I began to wheel towards the door until—

"Taniyama-san, I would appreciate if you would just show me where you're heading off to," Lin said, glaring as he slapped my hand away from his cuff.

I flinched at his discourtesy. "Alright. We'll be back, Naru." I waved effortlessly at him before wheeling out towards the staircase.

Lin was behind me whilst I stared up at the stairs. I had heard him sigh as if he knew the answer already. He gently picked me up and carried me up the stairs before returning downstairs to retrieve my wheelchair. I thanked him as he ignored my existence.

Rolling towards Ayami's bedroom, but before I had made it, I noticed Noriko-san heading towards my direction. "You must be Mai?" she asked so-dearly.

"Yes." I answered. My eyes slowly moved towards the tray she was holding. It held a sandwich, a glass of juice and a few crackers with cheese in it. "Are those for Ayami-chan?"

"Indeed, it is her snack time. Would you like to chat with her?"

I nodded and rolled in Ayami's bedroom after Noriko. "Ayami? I have brought your snacks along with a friend," Noriko said as she placed the tray onto a vacant table.

"Hello Ayami-chan." I softly smiled at her. Ayami's eyes sparkled and came dashing towards me. I had a full observation at the doll she was holding—bright green eyes from the doll stared back at me as if it was staring directly into my soul. _'That doll looks terrifying'_

"Hi!" she greeted back. A faint voice suddenly spoke as if it was scolding someone and I had thought it was me albeit Ayami froze and slowly turned her gaze towards the doll before advancing to her bed.

"Ayami-chan?" I wheeled closer to her—in return making herself rotate around thus her back was fully facing me.

"She's been like that ever since my brother re-married and moved into this house," Noriko sighed. "I don't have a clue why she is being like this."

I raised an eyebrow and gently cupped my chin with my hand. _'The doll is so suspicious along with its aura. And the voice. Perhaps I'll keep this private to myself for now' _I waved good bye to the both of them before wheeling out.

Continuing to think deeply as I rolled down the hallway and unfortunately didn't realize I had been on the edge of the stairs—in which case, made me envelope a huge amount of air inside of me, squeezed my eyes shut tightly and fell dangerously down the flight of stairs creating a huge commotion.

Fortunately, there were only eight stairs in total seeing that it had land at the end as another staircase were placed on the left—leading downstairs. I, myself was not injured severely except a sprained ankle, a cut on my cheek and palm and a few bruises here and there.

I lied helplessly on the floor and slowly released the air I had inhaled inside of me as my wheelchair was upside down once again with its own wheels wheeling—slowly slowing down.

I had heard a group of footsteps hurrying towards where I was at. "MAI!" I heard plenty of voices say my name simultaneously. I smirked. _'It sounds ludicrous' _

"Mai, Mai! Oh dear, are you alright?" I looked over at Ayako deliberately. She looked so horrified as if I was dead.

"Of course I'm alright," I said with a hint of pain along with a flinch. Everybody seemed to catch it. I sighed. "Seriously, I'm dandy."

"Mai, you're not alright. You had just fell from a_ flight _of stairs, how can you be dandy!?" Bou-san said, raising his voice by each word.

"Let's get you bandaged up before we review what we have got so far," Naru bluntly said and walked back down to base. Lin followed suit before glancing at me once more.

Bou-san carried me down towards the base as Ayako lifted the wheelchair behind us. Arriving at the base, Ayako placed the wheelchair down whereas Bou-san placed me on it.

Ayako began treating my wounds and injuries—but all above from that, Naru cleared his throat impatiently.

"Alright, now that Matsuzaki-san is continuing to treat Mai's injuries, why not share what we have so far?" Naru said as Lin sat onto the sofa, placing the laptop onto his lap and began typing. "Takigawa, you may start first."

"As far as what I and Ayako have written down, Kana-san had said Ayami was distant towards her relatives and friends along with the guests.

"Though, the important thing is not that. As we started to ask her questions, she seemed irritated as soon as we mentioned Ayami. She didn't respond and looked like she could kill, and we sort of scurried off seeing that we didn't want to be near her any longer."

"I see. Is there any information about this house?" Naru said.

"According to what Kana-san had explained, her details were not useful at all and there were no details about the house. She kept dazing off and it began to irk us both," Bou-san said and motioned at Ayako who in return, glared back.

Naru went into his thinking pose and indeed, it looked seriously attractive. _'No, you mustn't think of these things, Mai! Concentrate, focus!' _I mentally slapped myself.

"Mai, is there anything you have got so far?" Naru said.

_'What should I say? 'Naru, Ayami-chan has this gruesome looking doll that could kill and stare directly into your soul for eternity as if it was cursing it!' _I curled my fists up. _'Certainly not that' _I growled lowly as possible at myself and fortunately no one heard.

"-ai! Mai!" Ayako snapped her fingers inches from my eyes. I jumped up a bit and looked around. Everyone was staring at me—confusion was defined in their eyes.

"..Yes?" I slowly said. Naru cleared his throat once more before glancing back at his folder.

"Next time Mai, pay attention," he said. "As I had said, is there anything you have got so far?"

_'Oh! I got so lost in my thoughts las_—_' _

"Mai!" Naru practically yelled in my ear although he was far, far away from me. _'Perhaps it's my imagination?' _I tilted my head and shrugged.

"Yes, is there anything you need Naru? Tea? Information? Or possibly watch the monitors?" I swiftly said and wheeled towards the monitors. Bou-san and Ayako stifled their laughs, but instantly turned serious.

"Mai, Naru-bou's been asking you if there's anything you have got so far," Bou-san spoke. "This is the third time we've been asking you, really."

I gulped. _'Third time!?' _I have never been so lost in my thoughts before. "Oh. Well you see, there was nothing much I could receive. But—" I stopped myself. _'Just shut up, Mai!' _I pinched myself and curled my toes instinctively.

"Go on," Naru insisted. Everyone had a strange look on their faces or perhaps it was just my eyes. I rubbed them and, indeed, everyone _did _have a strange look on their faces.

"Well—" I started and was interrupted with a piercing scream. I suddenly wheeled hastily out the door and towards the living room with everyone behind me.

Arriving at the living room, _everything _was upside down. I wheeled closer towards the center of the room and flipped the carpet. "It's upside down as well." I mumbled to myself.

"What happened here, Noriko-san?" Naru asked.

"W-When I r-reached here, everything w-was s-suddenly upside down!" she cried out, covering her face with her hands. I held my hand out and patted her back gently.

"Noriko-san, please go get some rest. We'll be taking care of this," I said and scurried her off. I heard Naru growl at me.

"I certainly am not flipping this back the right way, Mai. I have better things to do. Takigawa, Lin, follow me. Matsuzaki-san, help Mai out," Naru walked out with Bou-san and Lin following behind, not sparing another glance at us.

When I returned to look back at Ayako, she was trembling with annoyance. "Ayako?" I tilted my head.

"Mai, look what you did! I definitely won't be spending my time to flip everything back!" Ayako stomped towards the double-glass door. "You've brought this upon yourself. I'll be interviewing Kana-san once more!"

I flinched as she slammed both doors behind her. "Geez, it's just flipping everything back. What's so bad about that?" I curiously muttered.

* * *

4:03 PM

A hour later, I flipped the last item back to its place. "Perhaps it was a bad idea. Great job, Mai." I wrinkled my nose. "I'm worn out!" I plopped my back onto the back of the wheelchair.

Abruptly, I gazed outside of the window. It was afternoon and the sky was a hue of blue, orange and red. Bushes and leaves rustled as the breeze brushed across them. I sighed and wheeled closer to the window.

All of a sudden, I saw a figure appear behind a tree. The figure lined out as a child. I squinted to get a better look and decided to push myself closer to the window.

Sticking my head out of the open-glass window, I saw the figure of a child clearly. It was glowing and I understood it instantly. I hastily wheeled out of the living room into the lit hallway and continued to roll. As I saw the front door I paused immediately. _'It wouldn't be able to hurt me if I don't panic'__  
_

I pushed the front door open and rolled out into the afternoon breeze. I shivered and wheeled towards the backyard and curled my toes tightly.

Rolling towards the tree where I had seen the spirit, it was empty—as if no one had been there before. I furrowed my eyebrows and began to investigate the tree. Wheeling around it, touching it and placing my ear against it although none of the techniques worked.

"It can't be this tree, idiot Mai." I puffed out my nostrils. "Although this is beginning to irk me." I sighed.

Upon seeing a path leading somewhere, I immediately got curious and began wheeling towards it.

"This is so strange," I muttered and continued to push myself. Suddenly, the path stopped and I looked up in front of me.

The first sight I had got was an enormous lake in the middle with the gorgeous sky shining down onto it. Although there were a few clouds here and there, the sky itself was being reflected by the lake.

I wheeled closer to the lake and mildly touched the frigid water. I smiled and looked up again. It was a magnificent view.

**Cheers for another chapter! Sorry for not updating lately like usual. Sick and more school, hurray! If errors are seen, please tell me.**


	5. LivesOTDead :2: The Doll House 2

**Bold = English**

Thin = Japanese

* * *

**Lives of the Dead**

**Chapter 4: The Doll House II**

December 20

Day 2

_**W**__aking up in the midst of pitch darkness with millions of spirit orbs, I grasped my head in pain. I slowly looked up and finally realized I was Astral Projecting. I sighed. _

_I cracked my neck and looked around. "This is where our case is at," I said and wheeled towards the front door of the house. I gently pushed it open and rolled inside. It was dim and filled with numerous of ghosts hovering in the air. I furrowed my eyebrows._

_"This." I said and wheeled into the living room. My eyes suddenly caught an enormous hole in the midst of the living room_—_I coughed and wheeled closer to it. It seemed to be a so-called well._

_I squinted my eyes and looked down into the deep and pitch black well. "Perhaps John could exorcise this once he gets here." I captured my chin. Suddenly, everything began to blur. I sighed and knew it was time to wake up_—_gently closing my eyes as everything began to swarm in my mind._

Opening my eyes immediately, I noticed I was lying beside the lake. _'Did I fall off?' _I leaned on my forearms and moved my waist up into a sitting position. I looked at the sky and bit my lower lip. It was nighttime in which everyone could perhaps be worried of me—disregarding Lin and Naru of course.

I sighed and pushed myself up to my wheelchair. My head ached and I was all mucky seeing that I fell right onto the dried-hard mud ground. I cleared my throat and looked back at the lake again. "Then again, what made me unconscious?" I shook my head and rolled down the path.

Once I saw the front door, I wheeled towards it and opened it before entering. _'Really, why isn't the front door locked?'_ I coughed once more and rolled towards the base which was still lighted down the hall. Abruptly, I heard people yelling or perhaps arguing.

Slowly peeking in, I saw Ayako all red and possibly angry on the sofa. Naru was leaning against a table clutching a folder. He looked irritated and though his face didn't show it, his eyes were slightly filled with anxiety. Bou-san had his face in his hands beside Ayako while Lin was continuing to work although it seemed his typing was slower than usual and Noriko, Ayami and Kana-san were all huddled up into one corner.

I shook my head and wheeled inside the room. It was filled with heavy aura. "What's up with the silence, guys?" I chirped out gaining everyone's eyes on me.

"Mai!" Ayako and Bou-san rushed towards me and hugged me tightly simultaneously. Noriko and Ayami let out a breath of relief while Kana-san puffed her nostrils out in annoyance.

"Is there something wrong?" I forcefully said as my body ached from the squeezing and hugging.

"What happened to you? Where were you?" Ayako hastily said and released me whilst Bou-san squeezed me once more which made me flinch.

"Somewhere." I wheeled towards the monitors. "Why do you guys look worn-out?"

Suddenly, Naru snapped his folder shut and threw it onto the table loudly. "Why do _you _look worn-out?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I returned the gesture.

"Like I said, I was som—"

"Then explain this _'somewhere,'_" he interrupted me. I sighed and slouched my shoulders.

"That certainly would be none of your business," I said and looked at Lin. He looked back irritatedly. I closed my eyes and shook my head and wheeled back towards the door to leave.

"Mai, it is our business!" Ayako pushed me back inside, slamming the door shut as my eye twitched. Bou-san impatiently tapped his foot continuously.

"Look guys, I'm worn-out, mucky and dirty and I have a huge headache. I just want to rest, do you mind?" I looked down as my bangs covered my eyes. I was being irritated to no end along with a nonstop pounding headache. Receiving no answer, I clenched my fists. "Do _you _mind?" I raised my voice.

"No.." Ayako silently answered for everyone. I wheeled towards the door and opened it. I sighed and gently closed my eyes.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow morning, alright?" I softly said without looking back. Wheeling out the door and down the hallway, I wondered if there was a guest bedroom on this floor.

Looking at one of the doors that read, _'Extra Bedroom' _ I opened the door making it creak which broke the silence in the midst of the hallway. Everything in the room was dim as I entered, closing the door.

I touched the wall beside the door and found a switch. I switched it upwards as the light bulb on the ceiling lighted up, illuminating the once dim room.

I observed around. A rather large window with a sill was directly across the wall from me. A single sizeable bed was beside the window with a night table holding a lamp and an alarm clock next to the wall. A large green rug on the dark-wooded floor was placed in the middle of the room neatly with a short sofa on it along with a coffee table in front of it. A vanilla-colored closet was in front of the bed beside a bookshelf with a numerous of books on it.

A desk with a stool was on the left side of the window. It held a lamp, pencil cups with pencils and erasers in it and a few papers and books here and there.

Another door was placed on the left side of the wall which I assumed was the bathroom. I sighed and wheeled towards the night table. I switched the lamp on before switching the room light off.

Everything in the room looked easeful. I slightly curved my mouth upwards and wheeled into the bathroom. It wasn't big or anything elegant nor anything fancy or formal, but it provided more than enough.

I looked at the mirror and saw _me_. I looked messed up and dirty and all of that disgusting gunk on me. My hair was all tangled and popping out here and there while my eyes held dark bags. _'Of course, I haven't slept much these days'_ I sighed and finally decided to take a bath.

Taking a hot bath, I relaxed and closed my eyes. My headache finally vanished and I quickly got out of the bath and dried myself on the wheelchair. I dressed myself up and pushed myself back out the bedroom.

The moonlight lit the entire room and I bit my lip. "Perhaps I should call Gene." I took out a phone from the wall and dialled his number.

"Hello?" came the other line. He sounded all-so somnolent as if he hadn't slept for days.

"**Mai speaking!**" I chirped out in English.

"**Mai, you were suppose to call me earlier, not this time!**" he complained. "**Look at the clock, it's my bed time.**"

"Oh, sorry. I haven't been paying attention to it lately. Anyway, I'm here to inform you I'm working for Naru," I said in Japanese.

"Then that could make things easier."

"That's what I thought." I smirked. "**I have to go now. Good night, Gene.**" I finished. Hearing no answer except constant beeping, I looked at the phone and realized he hung up on me. "Damn him!"

* * *

December 21

Wheeling towards the base, I sighed. "My eyes are so heavy." I complained and entered the base. The first thing I saw was Naru and Lin in the room. "Where is Ayako and Bou-san?" I observed around.

"They're doing a couple of chants in a few rooms," he bluntly answered. I blinked thrice and wheeled towards the monitors. I saw Ayako in one of the monitors blabbering gibberish and I yawned.

"What is Ayako blabbering about?" I said as my eyelids drooped in exhaustion. Knowing I had only slept for thirty minutes last night, I have been yawning constantly and it was bothering me to no end. Naru seemed to notice, but didn't mention anything about it.

"She's chanting, like I had said." he answered in annoyance. "And the situation last night, you had said you would explain it this morning." he switched topics.

Finally, my eyelids popped open immediately. I had forgotten about last night's events. "Ah, I forgot about it, sorry." I turned towards him.

"It seems like your brain is not functioning properly or perhaps amnesia caught you last night."

I gritted my teeth in vexation. _'Calm down Mai, this is just how he acts especially towards everyone' _I pinched myself and flinched at the pain I caused at myself. _'Maybe not'_

"Well, Mr. Know-It-All-And-Hot-Spot, it seems like you've got a new arguer! Congratulations, you narcissistic, egotistical, self-centred, conceited, arrogant, pompous and proud Mr. Know-It-All-And-Hot-Spot!" I said in such venom in my voice.

"It's great that you have learned such knowledge. I'm amazed on how you could list off so many things about me," Naru sarcastically said.

"Hmph! I'm not speaking with you anymore!" I snapped and wheeled out the door.

Pushing myself down the hallway and looking up the staircase leading upstairs, I wished I could walk once again—I wished I wouldn't rely on anyone carrying me upstairs seeing that it irritates me. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen and saw Kana-san leaning against the counter.

"Good morning," I chirped out and opened the refridgerator.

"Our place is not for freeloading, can you return to work at the very least?" Kana-san glared at me. _'Geez, you must be on your monthly-cycle'_

"I understand that, but do you expect me to work empty-stomach? I certainly can't imagine myself dying of hunger or possibly dying of lack of energy," I retorted and finally closed the refridgerator after seeing it was vacant.

"Then you may go to a cafeteria that is nearby our house," she said. Ignoring her, I grabbed a piece of bread and placed it into the toaster. "Did you not hear what I said?" she glared harder at me though I wasn't affected.

I turned towards her and stared into her eyes. "Of course I heard what you said." I went to making tea. Placing the filled-kettle on the stove, I waited patiently.

Abruptly, Kana-san immediately stood up and stomped out the kitchen muttering nonsense to herself. I smirked. Suddenly, the kettle whistled as I switched off the stove. I poured the hot water into three empty tea-cups filled with tea-leaves.

Placing the tea-cups and the toast onto a unused tray, I rolled out and into the base. I silently handed the tea to Naru and Lin before turning my attention to mine. I nibbled the toast and sipped the warm tea as it soothed me. Ayako and Bou-san were still not finished with their _'business' _and John and Masako hasn't arrived yet.

Upon hearing the doorbell ringing throughout the house and thinking it was such a coincidence, I wheeled towards the front door and opened it. I saw John smiling and Masako hiding her face behind her kimono sleeve.

"Good morning, how are you two doing?" I greeted and gestured them to come in. They complied.

"We're doin' fine, Mai-san. How about you?" John answered with an Australian accent. I smiled.

"I'm fine." I turned my attention to Masako who looked like she was close to fainting. John hurriedly held her shoulders and she relaxed a bit.

"This house is filled with such extreme sadness and poignancy. Children. They're all crying for their own mothers," she finally said.

"Come on, Masako, let's get you to base." I helped her walk as I slowly wheeled.

Entering the base, Naru looked at us before advancing towards us. Masako, finally acknowledging the fact that Naru's presence was there, purposefully threw herself onto him and landed softly on his chest. _'Seriously Masako, there is __no need__ for that'_

"What's the matter, Miss Hara?" he forcefully said.

"Children. They're all crying for their mothers—they want their mothers as if they are sealed into this house by a certain spirit. This certain spirit doesn't seem to let them go and I cannot find out why," she said and looked up at Naru. Finally, she fainted as if in hopes Naru would catch her. On the contrary, he did not as Masako landed hardly on my lap which made me flinch in pain.

John seemed to notice and lifted her off my lap and placed her gently on a vacant sofa. I turned my attention towards Naru. He seemed to be deep in thought. I shook my head and sighed—still angry at what he said to me earlier.

Finally, Bou-san and Ayako entered the room—arguing like usual and insulting each other harshly. "OLD HAG, WHAT DID I SAY TO YOU ABOUT HITTING ME ON THE HEAD!?" Bou-san shouted. Ayako smacked him hard once again as Masako stirred—bound to wake up.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU OLD MONK?!" she yelled back whilst Bou-san rubbed his head.

"Old hag. I called you an old hag!" Bou-san repeated and once again, receiving another smack on his head from Ayako.

"Enough slacking off!" Naru interrupted and icily glared at them both. They shivered in fear and Ayako hastily walked to the other side of the wall. "Brown-san, I'd appreciate it if you would help me search any useful information about this house." _'Wait, when did he like having John help him?'_ I captured my chin deeply questioning it and answering it.

"Miss Hara, walk around the house and see if you could sense anything else. Matsuzaki-san, you may guide her," he continued. "Takigawa, this may be the only time you could rest throughout this morning seeing that you won't be in need right now."

I stifled a laugh. _'Yeah, he won't be in need right now. He could possibly search some information up about this house too' _

Finally, Naru turned towards me. "Go chat with Ayami once more," he bluntly ordered and returned to his folders. Everyone obeyed and Lin brought me upstairs once again, ignoring my existence at the same time.

I wheeled towards Ayami's bedroom and realized it was ajar. I pushed it further as it opened, revealing Ayami playing with her doll.

I rolled inside and closed the door behind me. Ayami looked up at me and hurriedly crawled up onto her bed as if I was a monster that's come to hunt her down.

"Ayami-chan. Tell me, what's that doll's name?" I asked and wheeled beside her bed. She turned her head away as silence filled in. About three minutes later, she shifted in her bed.

"Minnie." she broke the silence.

"Minnie," I muttered to myself. "May I see her?"

Ayami looked at me worriedly. She shook her head in answer and covered herself with her blanket. I sighed. "I certainly don't want to convince you." I puffed my cheeks out. "May I see her?" I asked once again, patiently waiting for her answer.

She tugged the blanket down and looked directly at me. "Minne doesn't want to see you!" she said and launched out of the room clutching Minnie with her.

"Wait!" I pushed myself, but to no avail. I pushed again and it seemed like I was dragging a rather large item or furniture with me. I looked back and noticed one of my wheels was stuck with the bed leg somehow.

I pushed myself once more, but to no avail again. I sighed and gave up. "You just have to wait for help, Mai. Possibly wait for Ayami to come and visit her bedroom." I spoke to myself.

* * *

Looking out the window, it was afternoon and no one had passed or entered Ayami's bedroom. It was as if this whole house was empty. "Come on, Noriko-san usually comes in at this time to give Ayami-chan lunch!" I pushed again as the bed moved slightly, creaking in the process. I bit my lower lip and for once I felt anxious. Clenching my fists, I sighed in distress.

"Wait, there's a camera in here so why wouldn't Lin _or _Naru help me or send someone to help me?" I said. I blinked thrice and realized the camera was in an angle that couldn't catch me. I slapped my forehead in annoyance.

"Just keep waiting, Mai. Just keep waiting," I repeated the stupid sentence over and over again to keep myself distracted.

After what seemed like hours, I let out a huge breath that I had probably and unknowingly inhaled. "Mai, it's probably only been four minutes and you're already stressing out," I grumbled to myself.

Sooner than later, my stomach began growling in ravenousness. "Really." I looked at my stomach. "This is what you do to me?" I wrinkled my nose. "And why hasn't Masako passed this room yet?" I slapped my forehead again.

Suddenly, the room's temperature began to drop. "Oh no.." I groaned in frustration and anxiety. The temperature continued to drop and I knew it was already lower than minus. I exhaled and beheld my breath. "This is like a freezer," I said.

Shivering, the door abruptly slammed shut and the knob twisted crazily—knowing the door was locked, I shivered further and furrowed my eyebrows. "This is going to be the end of me.." I mumbled. My eyelids began to drop as I wrapped my arms around my body for warmth.

My feet suddenly felt tingly but began to numb along with my hands. "Is this Minnie's doing?" I unconsciously said. "Wait, how do I know it's Minnie's doing?" my eyelids popped wide-open. I let out another trembling breath as it faded into the air. "Cold." I said.

I pushed myself again as the bed leg moved. Closing my eyes, I sighed. "I'm certainly used to the cold, this ain't going to harm me. Well, I hope." I puffed my cheeks out. Opening my eyes, everything in the room was placed differently. The bed was no longer stuck with my wheelchair—instead it was huddled up in a corner.

Everything in the room changed as if it was another room. I wheeled about to touch the furnitures—bookshelf, desk, bed, floor and everything else. They were all warm. "Poltergeist?" I questioned myself.

The room's temperature continued to drop rapidly and I hastily wheeled towards the door. I twisted the doorknob, but to no avail as it was locked. Unlocking the door, I twisted the knob once more and to no avail again. "The camera!" I spoke and wheeled towards the camera that was still probably recording somehow.

I rolled in front of the camera and tapped it. "Naru, Lin or whoever you are, I need help!" I coughed out as my nose was freezing from the frigid room. "I'm locked in this room!" I held my nose for warmth.

"As if you could even hear me," I muttered to myself in annoyance. "The camera could even be in static right now."

My eyelids automatically began to droop. _'Close to fainting' _I let out another trembling and weak breath. _'Certain I'm going to die'_ I covered myself in Ayami's blanket. _'At least, this is not a painful death' _

And then, my body fell limp as darkness came over my vision.

**I apologize for not updating sooner! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please inform me if there's any certain errors/mistakes. And yes, Mai is so OOC, I apologize—but like I had said(psh, I totally haven't said anything), her history is different than in the anime/manga.**


	6. LivesOTDead :2: The Doll House 3

**Lives of the Dead**

**Chapter 5: The Doll House III**

December 23, 11:26 AM

Day 3

**W**armth.

Yes. I feel warmth—I don't want the warmth to go away. Not now, not ever. I felt safe and invulnerable.

Am I dead?

That was the first thing I thought. I didn't care. This warmthness was enough for me.

Hearing voices and some constant beeping, I wanted to open my eyes. But the fact is, my eyelids seemed to be glued together—as if they never wanted to open ever again. I felt my hand being held. It was warm.

"Mai." I heard a woman's voice. "Wake up." she whispered.

I felt wetness dripping on my hand. _Is she crying? _If so, why? Who was she, why was she crying, why does she seem worried? Those questions flowed in my mind rapidly.

"Ayako, she's been out for two days already. Go have some food in the cafeteria." I heard a man's voice. _Ayako? Where have I heard that before? Oh right, Matsuzaki Ayako_—_the one who worked with me._

Ayako sighed. "Alright." she obeyed and released my hand. It began to absorb the room temperature—the coldness.

"Mai." the man started. "When are you ever going to wake up?" he whispered. Finally, he let out a trembling breath. "Hara-san and Brown-san arrived. I'm going to take my break now."

I heard footsteps fading away. "See you later, Takigawa." a younger boy said. _Takigawa? Where have I heard __that __before? Oh yes, Bou-san._

"Call me and Ayako if she wakes up," Bou-san spoke. I heard the creak of the door being closed.

Upon listening two pairs of footsteps, they stopped beside me. "Mai-san, how are you doing? The doctor and nurses said you're healthy and all, but you're still suffering from hypothermia. They didn't know why, but perhaps your body is still continuing to warm up in the process." the younger boy said.

Suddenly, I felt my arms being lifted up and back down again. My arms were feeling warmer than before. "This may help you warm up." I heard a girl's voice. It was soft.

"Hara-san, do you think we should call Lin-san and Shibuya-san?" the younger boy said. _Hara-san.. Masako is here! And so is John!' _I rolled my fingers up in a fist. _Along with Lin-san and.. Shibuya? Oh right, Naru the Narcissist in other words Oliver!_

"I believe it would help. They didn't visit once because of their _so-called work,_" she said with venom. "They were partially at fault."

"Hara-san, I don't think we should speak about them so rudely." John nervously spoke. I mentally sweat-dropped.

"Lin-san could've just kicked the door down! I mean, he's muscular and strong. And when Naru ran in, he just suddenly stopped and walked away as if nothing was important there!" Masako raised her voice. She sighed. "Mai looked like she was dead when we first came in. I was glad that Takigawa-san didn't freeze like we did."

"Hara-san, Lin-san said they're coming." John ignored her last sentences. Silence filled in as Masako ignored him. I felt the same sized hands holding mine.

"Mai, wake up already." she played with my fingers. _I want Gene._

I shifted in the bed. "Mai-san?" John spoke. I squeezed my eyes and slowly opened them, adjusting the light with them. "Mai-san, you're awake!"

I looked at both at them, they had dark eye bags as if they hadn't slept for days. "Good morning," I said in total dryness and a cracked voice. They seemed to notice as Masako held out a glass of water to me. I took it and drank it hastily.

The water soothed my throat and I sighed in relief. Placing the glass on the side of the table, I looked at them both. "Why am I in a hospital?" was my first question.

Both of them blinked thrice. "You were suffering with hypothermia and fainted along the way." John answered and smiled. "But I'm glad to see you awake, right Hara-san?"

Masako nodded her head before heading towards the phone—possibly to call Bou-san and Ayako. John reached out a button above my head.. "I don't need a doctor." I said and sat up—stopping him in the process.

Looking around, my wheelchair was no where in sight. "Where's my wheelchair?" I asked.

John sighed. "Your wheelchair is probably still stuck in Ayami's bedroom. Perhaps Lin-san took it out and placed it into the base." he sat on a chair beside my bed. "Shibuya-san said he's finishing the case up today."

I wide-eyed. "He doesn't know about Minnie!" I yelled out and surprised John.

"Minnie?" he said in curiosity. "The doll?" he ended.

"You knew?"

"We all knew. We were just figuring out what the doll had to do with the case." he said. "And you probably wonder how we knew. Noriko-san spoke to us about it, she says her brother gave the doll to Ayami-chan when they first moved into the house."

"I see. John, do you know the well in the living room?" I looked into his crystal-blue eyes.

"Yes. It appeared yesterday when Takigawa-san was doing an exorcism."

"Is there anyone doing an exorcism today?"

"Matsuzaki-san is. Shibuya-san ordered her to as he would be busy this evening."

"Well then, I want you to exorcise the room after Ayako. Your exorcism would affect this certain ghost Masako mentioned," I said. "Well, I think."

"I'll speak with Shibuya-san with that. Oh right, Matsuzaki-san wishes you to stay by her side when she's exorcising. She doesn't have a reason though." John captured his chin.

I smiled. "Alright."

Just as I had said that, the door was yanked open and in came Ayako, Bou-san, Lin and Naru. Lin and Naru sat onto a vacant chair beside the doorway whilst Ayako and Bou-san rushed to me and hugged me tightly. "Bou-san, Ayako, I'm alright! Callm down." I waved them off.

"How are you feeling?" Ayako asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, just hungry." I rubbed my stomach sadly. Everyone laughed minus Lin and Naru. I wrinkled my nose. _They never laugh or show any emotion._

"Let's get you out of the hospital before the doctors force you to eat the cafeteria's food!" Bou-san ruffled my hair.

"Mai, are you still feeling cold?" Ayako held my hand as if she was checking my body temperature.

"No." I lied. _I feel cold, especially in this heated room. _I snatched my hand away, surprising Ayako especially a few others and I sighed. "I want to go back." I broke the awkward silence.

"Go back where?" John asked.

I closed my eyes. "I'm leaving. Get me my wheelchair, someone." Lin brought the wheelchair and I pushed myself onto it.

Wheeling further away from my bed, something stopped me. I looked back and realized it was the IV stuck in my arm. I yanked it out and let it descend to the floor. "Mai, you can't just discharge yourself!" Ayako hurried towards me. I stopped.

"Is there any clothes that I could change into?" Ignoring her, I looked around and noticed a rather large bag beside another door which I assumed is a bathroom. I picked the bag up onto my lap before rolling into the bathroom. "Don't peek in or I'll sue you." I smirked at everyone.

Looking at the mirror, I gaped. I looked like the unliving—perhaps a zombie. Even so, I looked terrifying which frightened me a bit. I sighed.

Undressing my hospital gown, my skin looked pale—possibly alike to a white sheet of paper. I splashed my face with cool water and dressed myself up with an extra coat. Despite my pale skin, my eyes held dark bags as if I hadn't slept. Although perhaps I had been in a coma, it seems my body was still working whilst I_ was _supposed to be resting.

Upon seeing my hair, I made a face. It was sticking out here and there and tangled up in knots. I searched through the bag and found a reasonable comb. I brushed my hair and untied the tangled knots before splashing my face with cool water once more.

Heading out the door, everybody was sitting in silence as if there wasn't anything to speak about. "I'm done." I adjusted the bag on my lap.

"Mai, Naru-bou had said you could rest throughout the rest of the day seeing that you are still recovering." Bou-san stood up and strided towards me.

"I'm alright. I can still work." I wheeled out the door with everyone behind me. Down the hallway, every nurse spared a glance at me whilst I returned them as if my eyes said _What? _

"Taniyama Mai, was it?" a nurse spoke up at the front desk in the lobby. I nodded and glanced at Naru. He stared out the window presumably spacing out. I looked back at the nurse who was sparing a glance at him every second. Masako seemed like she was burning up with rage and annoyance.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arm around Naru's—snapping him back to reality. He looked at Masako as if she were a cockroach and raised an eyebrow. I threw my hand over my mouth looking like I wanted to vomit, but truthfully I was stifling a laugh. Bou-san abruptly looked troubled as Ayako's face made a face when the nurse said the bill for my discharge.

I sighed and pulled out a paycheck underneath my coat sleeve and handed it to the nurse. Everyone looked shocked, but didn't question. I began to sign the papers for my discharge. Finishing, I wheeled away and everyone followed suit.

* * *

"-ake up, Mai," I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I slapped the hand away and snuggled deeper into the warmth. "Mai, it's time for my exorcism."

My eyes popped open and immediately sat up. "Why do I have to go? Are you afraid or something?" I rubbed my neck. Suddenly, her face burned into a deep red.

"I am so not! I.. I don't really have a reason, so let's go you stubborn child!" she stalked off to the dim living room. I raised an eyebrow, but followed in and gently closed the glass-doors.

Wheeling next to her, I heard her blabbering gibberish once again. Apparently Naru named it as her _'chant' _albeit I really doubt it's a chant.

Abruptly, ghosts appeared and hovered in the air. Knocking and banging sounds were heard through the walls. Ayako suddenly stopped and brushed her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I said.

"I felt something touch my shoulder!" she continued to blabber her chant. Again, she stopped and shivered.

"Ayako, focus and continue to chant! Don't stop," I commanded her.

"I know!" she snapped. As soon as she continued to chant, I felt something frigid slithering up to my foot to my ankle. Soon I realized it was a hand and wide-eyed.

"A-Ayako," I stuttered for the first time in front of her. She looked back at me with curiosity. "My ankle." were my last words before the hand yanked me out of my wheelchair—my temple hitting the edge of my seat eventually making my vision spinning. The hand dragged my across the room hastily.

I hooked my fingers over the wooded-floor and indeed my nails felt like they were ripping off. "Mai!" Ayako yelled out as I stretched out my fingers and in return slipping them off the wood which made the ghost yank harder on my ankle and continued to drag me across the entire room. Suddenly, I knew what it was going to do. _It's dragging me to the well!_

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping for the moment—the moment where I was going to fall. Promptly, the glass-door was yanked open and in came Lin. "Taniyama-san!" he wide-eyed and hastily ran, reaching out his hand. "Grab my hand!"

I slowly reached out, the spinning getting giddier and weaker by the moment. Abruptly, my hand automatically descended to the floor as black dots covered my eyes—knowing I was going to faint. "Taniyama-san!" Lin said my name once more.

Feeling the gravity, I knew I was falling—deeper and deeper into the pitch-dark well. Finally, I blacked out after I felt the impact hard against my back.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I was laying on a floor. A clean, well-done wooded-floor. My eyes suddenly caught a child outside bouncing a ball. She giggled as she continued to bounce the ball.

Apparently, a man walked towards the child and held out his hand. "No!" I yelled out. "Don't follow him!" I watched the child take the man's hand. They began to walk towards a lake.

Suddenly, the splash sound was heard and the only thing I heard was the bouncing of the ball that the child once played with.

"Tomiko?" I heard a lady's voice. "Tomiko!" I watched her trot down the path. I continued to stare at her as she dropped onto her knees. "Tomiko.." she cried.

Abruptly, another scene appeared. The said lady was crying whilst walking into a dim room. "No! You can't" I screamed out. I watched her as she continued to call her daughter's name.

"Tomiko.." was her last words after she had sliced her head off. I gazed at her body without her head—her blood continuing to disperse as my pupils widened. I opened my mouth, but not a single sound came out. I breathed out a trembling breath and squeezed my eyes shut—tears streaming down my cheeks.

For what reason was I crying for? Fear? Sorrow? Or perhaps tears that just meant _nothing?_

Nothing.

* * *

Waking up with my back all sore, the first thing I had seen was the bright light above me.

"Mai?" I heard a woman's voice.

"Ayako?" I continued to lie down seeing that my body still ached from the hard impact.

"Oh thank goodness you're fine! Just sit tight, Lin's getting a rope!" Ayako's head popped in my vision. I slightly smiled as my eyes drooped.

Promptly, my smile faded as I remembered the dream I had. The petrifying dream. Tears leaked out from my eyes as they trickled down my temples. _'Why am I crying all of the sudden? It was long ago!' _I rubbed my eyes, but the tears kept coming.

"Stop crying, Mai!" I murmured to myself. Suddenly feeling the dizziness that hit me through my head, I groaned. I squeezed my eyes shut and there, I fell unconscious. Or possibly just slept for all I know.

* * *

Slowly peaking my eyes open, I realized I was in the base. I immediately sat up and looked around. Lin was on the monitors and Naru, Bou-san, John, Ayako and Masako was nowhere in sight. "Lin-san?" I clutched my head.

"Yes?" he answered without looking at me. I softly sighed.

"Is there any Tylenol?" I weakly pushed myself on my wheelchair and rolled up beside him.

"In the first-aid kit," was all he said.

Wheeling towards a shelf, I grabbed the first-aid kit. Digging into it, I found Tylenol and popped one into my mouth before swallowing. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Brown-san is doing an exorcism. Masako and Naru is observing. Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san should be outside doing who knows what." I nodded.

"Isn't Naru supposed to be busy right now?" I blinked thrice.

"He's done."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh." I said—what an idiotic word. I sighed as I watched the monitors with him. _I wonder if Gene is sleeping._

I yawned as I leaned onto my hand tiredly. "The exorcism is a success." Lin spoke.

"I see." I looked into the monitor he was staring at. _What really happened when I was unconscious?_

I sighed and suddenly I heard pairs of footsteps step into the room. "Pack up. The case is closed." I heard Naru say. I blinked thrice and realized everyone was back into the base.

"What a tiresome case!" Bou-san yawned and stretched.

"You barely did anything!" Ayako retorted.

"Says the one who can't exorcise!" they continued to argue as I unplugged the monitors.

* * *

Placing the last equipment into the back of the van, I stretched my arms.

"Thank you for helping us. We are in your debt." Noriko said.

"Don't worry about it!" I smiled and glanced at Naru. He was getting into the van with Lin. I felt something tug my leg. Looking down, Ayami was gazing at me. I smiled. "Goodbye, Ayami-chan."

"Can you visit again?" Ayami pleaded. I ruffled her hair—thinking back, my mother used to do that to me.

"Of course. Just call me whenever you want me to come over and I'll be here as fast as a cheetah!" I said. I gave her my number and waved her goodbye.

"Mai, get into the van already." Naru impatiently said. I looked at Bou-san's car as the engine started—ready to go.

I smiled at him. "I'm not coming back to work tonight. I have something important to do."

"Mai, you have lots of office work to do as well as filing. And the fact that it's already dark, get in," he commanded.

"Sorry! It's really important, Naru. See you tomorrow!" I waved him goodbye as I wheeled the opposite side of where they were heading.

I smiled and looked up the night sky. "Case two closed, huh?" I muttered. "Well Gene, here I come!" I wheeled swifter.

**Gahh! what a terrible chapter! I know there was supposed to be more to this case, but I just couldn't let it have four chapters! anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! and don't ask how Mai got that paycheck from her sleeve! grr.**


	7. LivesOTDead :3: The After School Hexer 1

**Lives of the Dead**

**Chapter 7: After School Hexer I**

Day 1

Placing a tea cup in front of the client, I bowed and wheeled back a bit.

"Oh uh, t-thank you," she stuttered. I unconsciously nodded in response.

"Alright. Ever since you had played with the _Ouija_ Board, this friend of yours has been behaving strangely?" Naru said—rapidly scrawling in his black notebook.

"Y-Yes," the girl hesitantly said. "Always in class, she would promptly fling herself on top of her desk—and she'd eat sand from the sandpit during P.E." she paused. "That's when I began to suspect she might had been possessed by an 'e-evil fox' or something among that." her hands shook.

Naru narrowed his eyes and inhaled a rather long breath. He slammed shut his black notebook and placed it onto the table. "I recommend you to bring this 'friend' of yours to the hospital," he said—walking back into his office.

Raising an eyebrow, the client furrowed her brows in worry. I sighed and shook my head and withdrew the teacup that was once in front of her.

* * *

"I'm here!" came a man's voice at the front door. I blinked thrice and looked up.

"Is that you Bou-san?" I asked out of curiosity. "What's with that getup?" my eye twitched observing his appearance.

He wore a cowboy hat with a pair of black sunglasses, a dark purple dress shirt along with black trousers. A white blazer hung from his right arm whilst the other was carrying a guitar case.

"Oh, this? I had a live today." he removed his sunglasses and sat onto a vacant black sofa—across from Naru. He grinned. "I was kind of stuck in the recording studio," he paused. "Even so, performing in front of people or what you call them 'devotees' felt wonderful!"

Silence caved in between us before the words finally sank into my head. "Basically you're saying that you're in a band?" I tilted my head to the right. "Is that your job?"

"Yes, yes. That's my real profession. I'm a professional bassist!" he laughed. I blinked.

"Ah. So then, being a monk yourself is a part-time job?"

"Indeed it is!" I bobbed my head understandingly.

Naru sighed. "What are you here for today, Takigawa-san?" Bou-san's attention turned towards him.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot." he rubbed the back of his head. "I had came here by a requestor." he paused. Naru gestured him to continue.

"There's this fan of our band who's a high school student in Tokyo. She came searching for me right after our band's live was over—eventually we came across. She had told me that there was this desk in her classroom that was hypothetically cursed.

"Anyway, apparently all of the individuals who had sat at the desk from the last three months had all ended up in accidents—they were all the same exact accidents.

"The individuals who had sat at the desk were all dragged by trains—well, right after getting their arms caught in the doors. Anyhow, ever since this September, the total number of people who've sat on that presumably 'cursed' desk was four. All of them had accidents.

"Eventually apart from one individual who had escaped, had insignificant injuries. The others had a grave toll on their bodies.

"Albeit, everything doesn't end there. Apparently her class representative made a commotion about ghosts and was admitted to the hospital. He was and is still vomiting blood for no obvious reason.

"Furthermore, the school's strange occurrences keep increasing. Several students who go to that school say they've been possessed by something."

"Possessed by something?" I wondered out loud. _The girl earlier this morning had said her friend was possessed by an evil fox.. Possibly..? _"Bou-san, was this girl that went searching for you from Yuasa High School?"

Bou-san nodded. "How did you know?" he asked. Suddenly, the front door opened and in came a old man.

"Ahh, did I come in the wrong time?" he nervously said.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine." I said. "Did you come here to request an investigation?"

"Yes, indeed." he took out a white card from his front dress pocket. "This is my profession."

I read it and narrowed my eyes. "Yuasa High School?"

* * *

"Thank you for coming here," the principal smiled. "Here is our Educational Guidance Teacher, Yoshino-sensei. He will be taking you on a tour around this school." he gestured at him.

"Nice to meet you," Yoshino said.

Wheeling down to base behind everyone, I looked out the window and sighed.

Upon entering a small room, I rolled up beside Naru. "Alright. Since you had requested for an empty room, I had arranged a small meeting room for you guys. We had also asked those who wished to discuss things with you to meet you here," the principal said, bowing before leaving.

Observing around the small meeting room, I wheeled in closer. "Let's bring in the equipment." Naru said.

"E-Excuse me," Yoshino said. "Are you the leader?" he asked Bou-san.

"Nope. It's him over there." Bou-san gestured at Naru who in return, stared at him.

Yoshino nervously looked at Naru. "Is there a problem?" Naru finally asked.

"No, no, that's not it. I-I actually have something to tell you before the students start filing in." he said—furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

"I'm listening. Continue on," Naru said and sat onto one of the vacant chairs. Lin followed suit—typing on his laptop.

"Y-You see, I hear banging noises at night," Yoshino started. "The noise was incessant which made me push the curtains away from the window.." he paused and covered his face with his hands. "And right when I p-pushed the curtains away, the initial thing I had seen was a h-hand that pounded against the glass window.

"Due to that, I haven't been sleeping properly every night." he sighed.

"Does your family hear this knocking noise as well?" Naru asked. I yawned and wheeled towards the windows—gazing at the clouded-blue sky.

"They did and mentioned about it. However, they weren't bother by it as much as I was," he said.

"All right. That's all."

Yoshino nodded and hastily left the room. _Geez, what's up with him? _I narrowed my eyes at the spot he was once in.

* * *

Staring at the girl that came by in our office earlier in the morning, I shifted uncomfortably.

"You are Itou Kiyomi-san?" Naru said.

"Y-Yes." she looked down.

"Earlier when you came to request an investigation, you had said your friend probably has been possessed by an evil fox of some sort," Naru said.

"Yes."

"Is she here today?"

"N-No. She's absent, like usual." she nervously bit her lip.

"From what I remember, you had said she jumped on top of her desk during class and ate the sand in the sandpit." he stared at her.

"Yes. But that's not all. I just—I can't remember it clearly." Kiyomi sighed. "But one time, she had unexpectedly jumped into the swimming pool in her uniform. And I remember it was certainly a frigid day."

"Has she harmed anyone specific yet?"

"N-No, she hasn't."

"Alright. Why is it that you assume she was possessed by an evil fox?" Naru raised an eyebrow.

"It was all because she said, "I am the silver fox who resides under _O-Inari-sama_."" she furrowed her eyebrows. "And she only started behaving strangely right after we had played the _Ouija _Board.

"Apparently after we had played the _Ouija _Board, she had suddenly said she felt like she was being possessed by something of some sort. My friend and I told her it was impossible, but then she said her shoulders felt heavier than before. Then the next day, she already began behaving strangely."

Naru shifted in his chair. "Where had you played with the _Ouija _Board?"

"In the Year 1-3 classroom." she bit her lip again.

"I see. That's all for now."

I sighed and leaned my chin onto my hand.

* * *

Naru continued to gather information from the ones that wanted to discuss their experiences.

Suddenly, two knocks were heard from the door as it began to open. A girl popped her head from the other side.

"Excuse me," she said. I looked at Bou-san as he turned around. "Norio! You came!" she exclaimed, jumping inside the room. I had almost smacked my head onto the arm of my wheelchair irritatingly. _More fan girls, great!_

"Oh, it's you again," Bou-san said. "Here, let me introduce you." he gestured over at Naru. "That fairly handsome guy over there is Shibuya and in other words, Shibuya Psychic Research's President."

Glaring at him, he gestured at me. "That girl in the whe—" a _smack _sound was heard. "Mai-chan, what'd you do that for?" he whined—clutching onto his head.

"Please don't call me 'that girl in the wheelchair.'" I sighed and looked over at the staring girl. "Don't worry about him, he's fine. And I'm Mai. Taniyama Mai."

"O-Oh alright. My name is Takahashi Yuuko! Nice to meet you," Takahashi cheerfully said.

"Likewise." I cleared my throat and looked at the girl beside her. Before Naru could question the said girl, I interrupted. "Are you one of the individuals who sat at that desk who had met with a train accident?" I asked.

"Yes," the girl said. "I'm the second victim." she paused. "When I walked out of the train, I was suddenly pulled by the arm and eventually got caught in the doors. Apparently the train began to move, and I was dragged by it.

"But then the train abruptly stopped afterwards. However, my arm was dislocated and my legs ended up in a disaster." she sighed.

"What about the people who were standing near the doors at that time?" Naru asked.

"Nope, nobody." she inhaled a rather long breath. "The trains were practically empty and only a few people were standing by the doors. I'm certain of it."

"I see. Do you have any ideas about what may had caused the chain of events surrounding that particular desk?"

"I don't think so." she looked down at Takahashi.

"Indeed," Takahashi replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to take a look at that particular desk."

"I'll take you there!" Takahashi joyfully said. I nodded as Naru stood up, following suit.

Wheeling towards classroom two to five, Takahashi and the girl separated into different directions. Takahashi chatted with Naru as I wheeled behind them rather slowly.

Arriving at the classroom, Takahashi pointed at a desk at the farthest corner. "It's that one."

Staring at the presumably cursed desk, I swept my fingers across it.

"Does this seat belong to anyone particular?" Naru asked, placing his hand onto it as well.

"Nope, no one," she paused. "All of victims who had sat at this desk are still in the hospital for therapy."

"Has this desk' position been moved or changed?"

"No. It's always been on this spot."

"I see. That's all for now." Naru walked over to the door with Takahashi behind. I sighed and glanced at the desk. _None of the people had looked into the desk or said anything about it. _Narrowing my eyes, I decided to take a look into the desk.

Rummaging my hands into the desk, it held many notebooks and school essentials. I touched the sides, the bottom and the ceiling of the desk. Feeling a rather eerie bump on the ceiling of the desk, I swept my hand over it again.

It shaped out as a doll of some sort. "Mai, what are you doing?" Naru said. I looked up and noticed he was already at the door with Takahashi.

"Nothing! Go away for a moment," I said and tried ripping the item off the ceiling of the desk. It didn't budge—a single inch had not moved. I tried again and felt it shift. Smirking, I continued to replicate my deeds.

"Mai, we're leaving. Come or not, but I'd have to dock your pay if you don't," he said and closed the door gently with Takahashi behind.

Ignoring him, the item ripped off the ceiling of the desk and I grinned. Slowly taking the item out, I wide-eyed. It was a human-like doll. "Is it cursing this desk?" I muttered as I softly touched the written words 'Desk' on the human-like doll. "Time to call Gene for extra help."

I extracted my phone from my coat pocket and dialed his number. Placing the phone beside my ear and listening to the constant beeping, I observed the human-like doll.

"Hello?" I heard him say through the phone.

"Gene, I need your assistance," I said.

"On?"

"This human-like doll."

"You mean voodoos." he corrected me.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get on with it." I sighed as I heard him type on his laptop.

"Well, from what I had researched right now, only high psychics could perform these human-like dolls. Apparently these voodoos—or what you like to call them "human-like dolls" are quite harmful.

"Speaking of that, they don't usually 'murder' the person or the object—that is, unless you're exceptionally unfortunate."

"I see. Explain the details of the writing on it, please." I said in confusion with the written words on the human-like doll.

"The writing on the voodoo is for it to possess that certain object or person. But speaking about possessing the person, you don't truly possess them. In other words, it means that it takes access. Well, this is supposingly intense to understand unless you have the knowledge, Mai."

I made a _pfft _sound. "Like I said Gene, I have superior mind. I understand what you had explained so far."

"Just teasing you, Mai-chan. Is that all?"

"Since when did you call me Mai-chan?" I paused. "Oh right, how many voodoos can one psychic create?"

"Depending on their psychic strength, they could create over sixty. But the psychics would have to rest overtime seeing that making the voodoos absorb their energy—meaning that there would be a chance that they die."

I sighed. "Then you're trying to explain that this certain person had made over fifty voodoos and placed it all around this enormous high school?"

"Perhaps. But you can't really accuse me at fault since I had not been there. Oh right, good luck on your searching!" he cheerfully said.

"Sometimes I really detest you." I sighed.

"Sometimes, Mai! Then you're trying to say you love me at other times!" he cried out in joy.

"All right, never mind about what I had said. I _really_ detest you." I puffed my cheeks out.

"Just teasing you again, Mai. If that's all, I'll be hanging up. I have to rest—the doctor informed me to do so."

"Yeah. Goodbye." I hung up on him. Sighing, I looked down onto the voodoo. Narrowing my eyes, I shoved it in my pocket.

Feeling eyes on me, I promptly turned my head towards the window and saw a girl staring at me from the other half of the building. She immediately turned away as I narrowed my eyes further more. "I'll be seeing her.. At least that's what my intuition says."

Wheeling out the classroom, I looked down both silent hallways. "Oh right, it's class time." I mumbled and wheeled down one of the halls. Gazing out of the window, the blue sky was no longer lingering there. Grey clouds hovered over the sky, undoubtedly raining soon.

* * *

Reaching for the handle of the base' door, I let out a breath. "Naru'll kill me." I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Mai, what just had you been doing?" was the first thing the narcissist asked me. Everyone's eyes turned on me. Apparently they had arrived right when I was chatting with Gene.

"Perhaps she was hitting on boys and asking for their numbers," Masako said, placing her kimono sleeve in front of her mouth—possibly grinning.

Silence caved in the entire room. Sighing, I closed the door behind me. "I had been doing something useful for you all, but eventually never mind about explaining it." I tiredly said and wheeled towards the windows once again gazing at the cloudy sky. My eyes unconsciously drooped.

"Mai-chan, are you tired?" Bou-san said, striding towards me.

"That would be none of your concern." I glared at him. Apparently he was right. I was worn-out and whenever I am, I would get aggravated and irritated easily.

"We have things to take care of. Hara-san, please take a look around the school. I suggest you to start with the cursed desk and the Track and Field Clubroom." Naru said.

Masako smiled. "Please, I'll appreciate if you call me by my given name, Masako."

Ignoring her, Naru continued. "Matsuzaki-san, follow her around. If you come across a spirit, exorcise it."

"Well, aren't you going to respond something nasty to Masako's invitation?" Ayako spoke—inspecting her nails.

"I'd rather see you not spend time with useless words. Preferably, I believe it's time to see Matsuzaki-san's exorcism skills," Naru retorted. "As we have far too many cases, we don't have enough equipment. Hence, we'd have to rely on each other's sixth sense. I'll be leaving it to you two, Bou-san and John."

"Right-o!" Bou-san said. "Oh wait, when did you start calling me by that nickname?"

Naru ignored him. "Lin and I'll be continuing our investigation. Mai will remain here for news from everyone." I sighed and looked away from everyone. "Let's begin."

* * *

And that's how I ended up remaining in base. I sighed and leaned further into my arms that lied comfortably on the vacant table.

Suddenly the door opened and I looked up. "Is there anything you need, Taka-san?" I hazily asked her.

"Oh nothing! I was wondering if Norio would be here.." she trailed off. "What are you doing here?" she sat onto a vacant chair directly across from me.

"I'm watching the place." I snuggled into my arms once again. "And if you're looking for Bou-san, he's in the midst of investigating somewhere—presumably the Track and Field Clubroom."

"Ah, so then the exorcism is going well?"

"We've just begun.." I trailed off—eyes drooping.

"Ah. I actually wonder what's wrong with this school, you know? Curses and spirits and psychic abilities.. it'd be troublesome if a UFO came by.." Taka-san leaned on her hand.

"Psychic abilities?" I repeated. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's this girl.. Her name is Kasai Panic—well, that's what _we _call her. She's a third-year student, her actual name is Kasai Chiaki. Anyway, Kasai-san bent a spoon once with her psychic abilities," she paused. I narrowed my eyes further.

"It happened shortly after summer break was over. Kasai-san became a school icon overnight. As a result of that event, bending spoons became popular in our school and during one point, the school was split into believers and non-believers.

"It was actually a big incident. Anyway, the fuss was so significant that Kasai-san was called up on stage and was cross-questioned by a teacher in front of the entire school.

"Eventually the teacher told her to bend the key he was holding on to and provoked her in some way. Anyhow, enough of that. Afterwards, a group of teachers rallied up against her. They had said she was making a fool out of people and right after that, she got so infuriated and said she'll curse them all to death. And that's when many strange things began happening.

"Even now, everyone in the entire school says that all of these things happened as the conclusion of Kasai-san's curse. But I believe that's why I think Kasai-san's been absent from class these days and keep herself locked up in the Biological Preparation room."

"Hmm.." I rubbed my eyes from the fuzzing. _Kasai-san can't be the culprit just for the reason she had said she'll curse all of them to death_—_I mean, there has to be other suspects as well._

"I'll have to speak to Naru about this. Thank you for the data," I said. She nodded and shifted in her seat.

"Ano, can I ask how you ended up sitting on a wheelchair?" she asked. I swiftly looked up at her. "I don't mean any offence or anything! I just—it's kind of similar to insane that you're a psychic who sits in a wheelchair," she promptly added.

I smirked. "I've been sitting in a wheelchair for eight years. I'm okay with it." I said—closing my eyes gently.

"I see. Is it.. Hard? Like you can't go up the stairs without relying on anyone?"

"Well, I can't say it's hard being on a wheelchair. But when it comes to stairs, it certainly irritates me how I can't go up there without relying on someone." I sighed.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly apologized.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong, so don't apologize." I smiled at her.

"Oh," she puffed her cheeks out. "Are.. your legs injured or paralyzed?"

I inhaled a breath. "None."

"None?" she repeated my words.

"My legs just can't be used." I said—gazing out the window. "Although the doctors and I don't know why it can't be used. I have.. been into more superior hospitals. All of them say they don't know why—my legs are healthy and all, but they just don't know." I let out the breath, "Please don't pity me. I really hate it when people pity me."

"All right. But I'm sorry for you.. and.. that.." she trailed off. I smiled.

"It's okay. I'm fine with it, like I had said." she nodded.

"I'll be heading out now." she stood and walked over to the door. "Bye!"

I nodded and sighed—continuing to gaze outside of the window. "Kasai Chiaki.." I narrowed my eyes. "I'll have to wait until Naru gets back here."

_But Mai, you hate to wait! _Puffing my cheek out, I decided to go against that thought and take a look at the Biological Preparation room. Wheeling towards the door, I opened it and headed out.

"I hope I won't get caught." I peered down the hallway in front of me.

Looking at the room signs, I stopped at the Biological Preparation tag room. "Alright Mai, just take a look inside and perhaps speak with Kasai-san. But the Biological Preparation room should have a teacher in it," I muttered.

"And if Kasai-san stays in here then possibly the teacher supports her?" I sighed. "What a stupid hypothesis, Mai." Slapping my forehead, I reached for the handle of the door. _No Mai, you knock the door first!_

"This is so irritating!" I exhaled a breath. "All right, knock first Mai!" Knocking the door, I slowly opened it.

"Excuse me?" I said. "I'd like to speak with Kasai-san if she's here."

"What might this be about?" a woman asked. I noticed a girl turn away. _Isn't that girl from before that was staring at me? _I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm Mai. Taniyama Mai from Shibuya Psychic Research, an assistant." I paused. "I'd like to ask Kasai-san a few questions, if you don't mind."

The woman stood up and proceeded towards me. "Excuse me, but could you repeat your name?" she said. I raised an eyebrow. _I'm certain she heard it correctly._

"Mai. Taniyama Mai." I repeated as my eyebrow twitched impulsively.

"Oh right, I had heard from the principal that he had invited someone to the school grounds to manage an investigation. It must be you," the woman said.

"Well, not _me, _but my boss." I corrected her.

"My mistake," she said. "Well, please come in." I nodded and complied. I gently closed the door behind me. "My name is Ubusuna Kei, I teach Biology."

I lifted my eyebrows. "Ubusuna is a rather rare name."

She smiled. "I assume you want to question Kasai-san about the incident that happened nine months ago?" I nodded.

"I don't have anything to tell you!" Kasai harshly spoke. "Get out!" I raised an eyebrow.

"I believe to refrain any more extra misunderstandings, you should speak with her." Ubusuna said—striding towards Kasai.

"I don't want to," she said, turning away from her. "She'll possibly call me a liar, there's no point in talking with her!"

"But her and her group are here to investigate spiritual phenomena that have been happening in this school," Ubusuna insisted. "Basically she won't reject what you have to say."

Kasai sighed. "All right. What would you like to know about?" she asked—facing me.

"There is this chain of rumor that the queer occurrences in this school were started by you," I paused. "Another rumor is that you are able to bend spoons, keys and a variety of metal objects with your psychic abilities."

"That is not a rumor, it's the truth," Kasai said. "But it's not like you'll believe me—not about the psychic abilities."

"Why wouldn't I?" I solemnly said. "If it's all about bending spoons, I can do it as well." I raised an eyebrow.

"You can?" Kasai shockingly said.

"Yes," I paused. "There's absolute no psychic researcher who doesn't believe in psychokinesis—apart from fake psychic researchers, that is."

Kasai regained her composure and snatched a spoon from a cup. She handed it to me. "Show me then." she smirked.

I simpered. "All right." I grabbed the spoon. I unconsciously stared directly at the spoon bowl as I lifted my free hand up. Pointing my index finger, I pushed the spoon bowl gently as it bends and divides. The spoon bowl plummeted down onto the floor.

Silence erupted in the entire room. I sighed. "There you go. Now may you please explain how you bend your spoon?" I said—breaking Kasai's shocked self.**  
**

Kasai sat back down onto her chair. I wheeled closer to her. "During summer holidays, I was watching a late-night variety program. It featured people who could bend spoons.

"While I was trying to mimic their actions, I somehow ended up bending a spoon using ESP. But I had never broken it like you had," she said.

"Albeit that was three months ago. Are you still able to bend a spoon?" I said—folding my arms across my chest.

"Of course I can!" she snatched another spoon from the cup. I watched her as she stared at it with her forefinger and thumb pinching the transition of the spoon.

Suddenly, she bent her back forward—her hair and upper body covering her hands and the spoon.

"You cannot bend a spoon that way," I said. Her eyes widened as she looked up. "You were considering to bend the spoon against the edge of your seat to make it bend, weren't you?" I raised an eyebrow. "If that trick is revealed once, nobody will believe that you could do it," I continued.

"You're mistaken! I can do it, really!" she said. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"When a person with psychic abilities is rickety, their abilities will vary along with them. This is something any researcher would know." I paused for a breath. "And the fact that you are not able to do it—it's okay to admit you are unable to do it. If everyone loses optimism in your abilities, you can disregard them." I leaned onto my hand.

"There's no point of admitting it now. If I can't do it, I don't know what they'll say about me!" Kasai said. "Even with Kei-sensei, she's been humiliated by the other teachers just for the reason she's standing up for me!" she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Kasai-san, don't worry about me." Ubusuna held her shoulders. "I sympathize with her since she has to face everyone's negation of her abilities."

"Everyone kept saying, "What is the Biology Club doing?" and all the members in this club left because of it! Why did it have to turn out this way?" she covered her face with her hands—obviously weeping.

"Is that why you said you'll curse them all to death?" I asked out of the blue.

"What? No way! Even if I had said that, it's out of anger! I wouldn't seriously consider cursing them all to death!" Kasai said.

"I see. That's all for now. Thank you for your cooperation." I said and bowed.

Wheeling out of the room, I pushed myself down the hallway. "It seems Kasai-san could just be a suspect instead of a so-called culprit," I mumbled. "Even so, bending a spoon could cause such a huge fuss in this school."

* * *

Rolling in front of the base' door, I opened it. "That is so not true!" Bou-san yelled out.

"I'm simply telling you the truth. There are no spirits in this school. I've walked around the entire school, and I have not sensed a single spirit anywhere," Masako calmly said.

"Apart from the entire school, the desk should have one!" Bou-san pushed further. "That desk has caused four accidents!" he lifted four fingers up.

"I believe we are being deceived," Masako stated.

"By the entire school? Don't be absurd!" he said. John patted his back to calm him down.

"Masako might not be always right, you know," Ayako interrupted.

"At the very least, I'm definitely more accurate than you, Matsuzaki-san," she retorted.

"What?" Ayako blinked thrice.

"I don't think there has been a time Matsuzaki-san's right."

"What are you going on about now? You're the only one who could see them, however, you can't exorcise them!"

Naru walked over to Lin as the girls kept bickering. "We will be resuming our investigation, Lin."

"Yes."

"Shall we go for another round, John?" Bou-san said.

"Yeah," John replied.

"You should take a better look this time!" Ayako said.

"Hmph. No matter how many times I look at it, the results will always be the same," Masako said.

"Everyone," I said. All eyes turned on me. "I have some information or in other words good and bad news." I smiled. "Which one would you like first, good or bad?"

"Mai, why have you not spoken about this earlier?" Naru said. I stared at him.

"That was because everyone was being immature earlier," I stated.

"Let's just get on with Mai's good and bad news!" Bou-san said—waving his arms in the air like a zombie.

"I see that good news is first then." I smirked. "Please everyone, sit down as my news are quite long-lasting."

Everyone complied as I sighed. I began to explain the good news—except the part where I had bent a spoon—everyone carefully listened without interrupting.

"But I'm positive that Kasai-san is not the culprit," I ended.

"I see." Naru captured his chin.

"Well, what you had explained to us just basically seems like Kasai-san's the culprit," Ayako said.

"I agree," John said.

"Like I had said, I'm certain the culprit is not Kasai-san," I said. "And let's get on with the bad news otherwise I'd likely forget about it." everyone nodded.

"Naru, earlier we went observing the desk that Takahashi explained about. You left me in there alone and I've got really big, terrible news." I said.

"He left you there alone," Masako repeated. "Obviously because he has no interest on what you have been doing." she muttered the last part.

I sighed. "Please don't interrupt, Masako." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Anyway during that point, you didn't see what I was doing. I was rummaging through the desk seeing that no one had said anything about it.

"Possibly it would've been a bad idea, but it ended up better than I had thought. Apparently, a object was taped tightly on the ceiling of the desk inside. This object is everywhere in the entire school—hidden in areas," I said. I reached into my pocket and took out the human-like doll. Everyone gasped minus a few.

"_This_ is hidden everywhere in this school." I continued. "My hypothesis is that there is over fifty of these. Also the fact that a certain person in this school is a high psychic—perhaps a teacher. Kasai-san is not a high psychic to perform these dolls herself, so she's out of the list for me."

"Place the voodoo on the table, Mai. I'd like to take a better look." Bou-san said.

Placing the human-like doll onto the table, everyone observed it. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Naru muttered. I silently laughed albeit unbeknownst to everyone.

"All right, change of plans. Everyone, search for these human-like dolls. Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san, go outside and search all the areas. Hara-san and John, head upstairs and look everywhere. Lin and I'll head towards the Track and Field Clubroom. Mai will stay in base, waiting for you all.

"Once you find them, place them onto the table. After everyone gathers, we'll burn them to ashes and pour it into a river," Naru ordered. We all complied as I watched everyone leave.

Sighing, I leaned into my wheelchair. "Once again, watching the base." Yawning, I stretched. "I suppose I could nap for a bit."

Leaning onto my arms that rested on the vacant table, my eyes drooped closed.

* * *

Opening my eyes, it was pitch dark— spirit orbs floating upwards. "Astral projecting, once again.." I mumbled and wheeled a bit.

Upon seeing Yuasa High School in front of me, there were blue fire inside each every other window. "Blue.. Fire?" I said. "That sounds out..sort of.." I rubbed my eyes. "Demon's fire.." I unconsciously said.

"Wait! Demon's fire?" My eyelids popped opened. I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut. "I need to get out." I said

"Get out, get out, get out," I continuously repeated. "Calm down, Mai." I sighed. "Astral Projecting can't hurt you in reality, so there is no need to panic!" I almost slapped myself. "Alright, just think of happy dreams, sweets and.. and.." I trailed off as my eyes drooped closed once again.

**Alright, yes. Hurray for another chapter! Earlier than usual since it's an apology for updating so late. Enjoy! and sorry if there is a few errors..**


End file.
